Meet N Screw The Louds
by MrPeepers
Summary: A good ol' fashioned Meet N Screw series starring aged up Loud sisters.
1. The Shoe Store (Leni)

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains sexual content. All characters depicted within are consenting adults.**

 **Hey there. Thanks for checking this out. I'll admit I got a little carried away with the "build up," so I'll be nice and say, if you wanna just skip ahead to the good stuff: Ctrl F the word "flick."**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

9:00 AM on Friday morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there's a whole world out there just calling on you to have an adventure...

And you're stuck working at fucking Shoe Depot.

Yup. The same four cold, monotonous, unforgiving, boring, _dreadful_ walls you're surrounded by for the duration of every weekday. They're joined by the dreary artificial lighting, the stuff that probably leads to cancer or something. You get to watch all sorts of snot-nosed brats be picky with their grumpy grandparents about their light up Stetchers, and your phone charger sucks, so you can only play Longnite on your phone for so long before having to actually put up with their crap.

The worst part is that you can't leave until your dick of a boss, the one who really likes to take liberties with how much he can make you work and how little he can pay you, says you can clock out. And even then, what do you go home to? Reruns of that one cartoon you hope nobody walks in on you watching?...

 _Sigh..._

But… there is a bright side. You know that your morning could start off the way all of the best mornings at work do.

Leni Loud could come...

As a matter of fact, she _should_ come today. It's been two days since she last came in, and a lot could have happened to her last pair of shoes since then. For a girl with some _obviously_ good genes, she sure has some uncanny misfortune when it comes to shoes.

There was the time where she fell into a ditch after buying those all white sneakers, for example. Rather than asking any further questions when she told you her ten year-old sister likes to dig grave plots, you just tried to be kind by showing her a pair of black flatforms. She brightened up like a firefly with her big white smile, which was just wonderful. It was even more wonderful that she asked you to size her feet for her… because "the numbers on the shiny thing were a little confusing." You made sure to take your time with her soft, well taken care of tootsie. You wanted to make sure your measurements were accurate, after all.

That was well enough, but then she came in the very next day to tell you how she'd forgotten her new shoes on the bus ride home! How silly of her! She decided she preferred the mint green ones though, since they matched her favorite outfit, and you gladly helped her find the best ones that her daddy's credit card could buy. And Leni, well, she wanted to be "extra sure" her feet didn't grow too much in the last 24 hours, so she had you size her feet again. She tried to use the sole measurer or whatever the heck it's called (you really don't care) by herself, but she got a little flustered and asked you to just do it for her like the day before. You couldn't say no! Not only was she a paying customer, but… she was such a sweetheart.

And she had a fresh coat of mint green toenail polish that could sway you into getting into some serious trouble if you didn't value your employment so much.

This was really just beginning though. She came back two days later after deciding she had to have a pair of black slides just like Carol Pingrey's, and then another two days later after remembering she had a coupon for BOGO flip flops. Again, she asked you to measure her feet, because she insisted that her little sister's science "expepperments" could "change her feet and stuff." You weren't going to complain or anything, but you couldn't help but become just a little suspicious when she started curling and uncurling her toes in the whatever-the-fuck-it's-called with an almost devious grin on her face.

Oh man… You could find another place to make a paycheck, right?

The point is; the chances that you'll see her fine blonde hair, her long tender legs, and her gorgeous green eyes today are quite likely. Something _has_ to have happened since Wednesday, surely. She could've accidently bought a pair of two left shoes, or maybe one of her tenteen sisters has gnawed on them like a dog or something.

Maybe she just liked seeing you as much as you liked seeing her, and she was just hoping you'd grow the balls to _do something_ about it.

* * *

What seems like an hour passes, but it's only 9:20.

 _Ffffffffff~_

The doorbell rings, signaling that you have a customer to deal with. God, you _really_ hope it isn't Mrs. Johnson needing help finding shoes that accommodate her ugly fuckin' club foot.

You look up from your phone though to find none other than Leni Loud, and you instantly perk up. You make sure your posture is straight, you make sure to give her the appropriate amount of eye contact, and you've already tucked the little guy in your waistband- just in case this would happen.

She's smiling that gorge smile of hers and has those signature white shades rested on top of her head, but… Oh Christ…

She's wearing short shorts.

Yup. _Short shorts._ Good ol' fashioned Daisy Dukes' as a matter of fact. They're complemented by a blue jacket that layers over a _tight_ purple crop top, and white Jordans with matching blue socks.

If only you could see your face. You'd probably get a little chuckle the same way that Leni does when she lays eyes upon you.

"Good morning!" she happily greets.

You miraculously refrain from having an anime nosebleed to meet her with a response. You ask her how she's doing, and if you can help her find anything.

"I'm super, thanks for asking!" she giddily tells you. "I'm actually looking for a pair of these," she says as she pulls out her smartphone to show you a picture of what she's looking for.

As she's scrolling along, you happen to catch eye of some of her other photos, including some of her wearing a swimsuit. Oy. If you were swimming with her~

She gets to the screenshot she was looking for, and lets out an excited "Ooo!" before showing it to you.

It's… the exact same pair of shoes she's wearing now. Literally. Nothing different about them at all. Not even the color.

You're… puzzled. But whatever. It's your job to help people find and buy shoes, even if they're wearing the exact same pair they're looking for when they walk in.

"I totes love the look of them! Don't you?" she asks you, and you just blush like an idiot because she's just so adorbs. It almost kills you when she lets out a little laugh about it too, then turns around to where a person could watch her hindquarters moving if they were interested.

And… you're interested.

You break from your hypnosis as you make it to the aisle with the pair of sick white sneakers though, and take a breath to help regain some composure. As much as you'd love to make a move on her, this isn't the time or the place. Maybe after you ring her up, you can ask her about maybe… well... ringing her up some time.

But until then…

Dang it, the shoes she'd like to have are up on a really high shelf. There are _supposed_ to be ladders for this shit, but your stupid idiot of a boss hasn't left any readily available. Hmm…

You and Leni think it over, and she shines brightly as the proverbial light bulb goes off over her head.

"Hey! You can just lift me up! You look strong," she tells you as she reaches out and gives your bicep a little squeeze. And of course, she smiles and laughs a cute little smile and laugh about it.

You manage to swallow all of the spit collecting in your throat as you mentally thank your lucky stars for comfort soft waistbands, and then pussyfoot your way around wrapping your hands around her slender waist.

 _Like this?_ you ask her.

"Sure!" she joyfully answers, and then you go about lifting her up like she's your own personal Disney princess. And the way she makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you're seriously considering asking her to be.

That's nice and all, but she still can't reach the box, and she huffs. "Boost me up a little bit," she instructs, and you're in no position to argue. For more reasons than one.

So you maneuver yourself so that you can hoist her up further by having her place one foot on the shelf, and she astutely follows your lead. Once she's got herself positioned somewhat safely on the thing, she starts tippy-toeing so that she can reach the box. You're sure to prop her up by resting your hands against her lower back though, tippy-toeing yourself as to not let your hands fall any lower… even if you'd really like them to.

Because, with that derriere in your face, you understand now more than ever what Sir Mix-a-Lot made those rhymes for. It's so round, so firm... Maybe it'd be worth it just to go ahead and~

"Got them!" Leni hollers as she gnabs the orange box containing her coveted Jordans.

Well, it's probably a good thing you tell yourself, and you help her ease her way down.

She hugs the box with that same lively smile of hers. "Mmmm… I can't wait to try them on!"

You disregard the irony of the whole thing because she's just so cute, but then, your own smile makes way for a stupefied pursing of the lips as you realize what happens next.

You don't even get to let a word out before she's taking you by your hand and whisking you over to the nearest bench. "Come on! I need you to help me, silly!"

You get to the bench, and even though your heart is racing like a piss horse, you have a job to do. You'll be a man and do it. Not because you want to, but because…

Oh, who are you kidding? _Gimme dem feetz gurl!_

She doesn't even say anything. She just sits on the bench, exuberantly biting her bottom lip and shaking up and down like she'll explode from footwear fabricated excitement.

You kneel down on the tacky Shoe Depot carpet, and she stretches her leg out so you can dismiss her shoe for her. As you wrap your hands around it…

"Huh. You know what I just realized?" she wonders aloud.

 _What? That these are the same friggin' shoes you already have on?_ you think to yourself.

"Your shirt is totes your color!" she tells you.

Whew… You really needed that today, and you make a little joke to her about that, which earns you a laugh actually.

"You're funny!" she responds.

You smile as you finally get her shoes off, but then there's her socks. Are you… are you supposed to take those off, too?

If it were any other girl, you'd tell yourself how stupid and unreasonable that sounds. Man, the ass chewing you'd get from the old timer…

But Leni still looks to you with her familiar keen expression, and she doesn't seem like she'll be doing anything else any time soon.

So… You decide to actually take a risk for once in your life, and carefully cup the tips of your fingers into the sides of her socks, feeling her angel soft skin against your fingernails. You slowly slide the blue sock off of her, revealing her dainty, delicate foot.

You do the same with her other sock, and she just grins all the while. You're probably blushing, and you're definitely sweating a bit; but wow… She has some really pretty feet. And legs. And lips. And eyes.

And everything.

Heck, even the scarce amount of belly you can see between the waistline of her shorts and the hemline of her crop top looks good. You briefly visualize giving it a kiss, like you do everything else on her person in your reveries about her.

You sort of just lose yourself admiring all these different parts of her body for a moment, before she clears her throat to get your attention.

"Mister… Aren't you going to measure my feet?" she almost teasingly asks you while waving her foot around.

~  
You buck up, and find that contraption with a name that you really need to look up on the internet later. You arbitrarily tweak with it for a moment to try and relax yourself a bit, and then set it on your lap where it touches your-

Uh oh. He escaped the waistline. The feisty little bastard… Now if you stand up, she's going to see just how much you're really enjoying yourself, you pervert!

If you take your time with this though, maybe he'll simmer down, and you can come out of this unscathed. Not that being scathed by Leni would be such a bad thing.

You take her foot by the heel, and then use your free hand to grab the "shiny thingy," as she called it, resisting the urge to touch your "thingy." You carefully slide it into place, and take her measurements. Of course, you know they'll be the same as the last time you checked, and the time before that; but you could care exponentially less.

You get to touch her sexy feet, and admire her pretty toes as they tremble and twitch while touching the cold metal of the instrument. You get to smell their almost shamefully enticing scent, you get to feel them against your fingers.

 _Fuck dude, focus!_

You complete what should've been a menial task (that turned out to be daunting), and then release her perfect foot from your grasp… You'll probably regret it in the long run, but your shitty job does pay the bills.

You just kind of mope to yourself for a moment before the blonde haired beauty clears her throat a second time.

You look up to see her impatiently crossing her arms. "Aren't you going to measure the _other_ one?"

If you didn't know any better, you'd swear that the whole _innocent girl with a lot to learn_ shtick was some clever cover for her actually being some lewd evil genius, but you quickly shake those thoughts out of your head as you realize that's the kind of stuff jerk offs with too much time on the internet come up with.

So, you take a deep breath and shake your head, because you need to get back in the game, and you rest her other foot in your hands. She giggles as your fingers touch it.

"Sorry," she says, "I'm a little ticklish."

You almost want to find out just _how_ ticklish. You want to find out a lot of things about her body.

But, unfortunately, you're stuck rediscovering her foot size, the one you already know by heart. You don't even really read the stupid thing as you get her foot in place, you just look at how soft and smooth her skin is, how perfectly shaped her feet are… just like the rest of her body.

They're sure as heck better looking than Mrs. Johnson's.

Sadly, the time comes for you to let her foot go, and she sighs a sigh of relief as you tell her that she's (still) the perfect fit for the new (and old) pair of shoes in her possession.

She walks with you back to checkout area, and your heart races as you think of something- _anything_ you could tell her to make her stay for a little while longer. Just long enough that you could think of a way to ask her out on a date some time, or just, ugh! _Anything!_

But your mind won't tell your mouth what it should say, because she's just so stunningly beautiful. Fuck… her perfume alone is enough to give you rotted brain.

But as you're stealing a glance at her flawlessly complected face, your eyes happen to catch a poster depicting some trendy new high-tops… which just so happen to be the same shade of blue as Leni's jacket.

Light bulb.

You happily inform her that there are a pair just like them in the back of the store, just perfect for her, and she squeals.

"Ah! No way! I need those like, yesterday!"

You tell her to wait right there at the counter while you go back and find them, but she widens her eyes and raises her heel as she watches you leave her.

"Wait! Couldn't I just come with you?" she suggests.

Oof. You'd really like to let her. _It'd be perfect to have her all to yourself in the backroom._

But you really aren't allowed to let customers back there… And if your boss would find out-

"Come on… I promise not to tell anyone! _Pleeeeease?"_ Leni begs with an adorable, _irresistible_ puppy out.

Screw it. Who's gonna know? Your boss never comes in this early anyway, and if Mrs. Johnson wants to come in and look for shoes, fuck her. Maybe seeing no one at the front desk would be incentive enough for her to just turn around, leave, and never come back.

So, you decide that, the little guy is probably right about this one, and you should go ahead and 'totes' let Leni follow you to the back.

* * *

You flick on the lights to the storage room, and Leni's mouth goes agape upon seeing all the shelves of shoes. Sure, _you_ know that they're mostly all just the same as the stuff out front, but whatever. She's excited, so why burst her bubble?

She rushes forward, and you just smile as she frantically tries to find those blue high tops.

She… jumps up and down a bit. And things bounce. While she's preoccupied, you take a moment to get the little guy back in his waistband where he belongs.

 _Stay. Good boy._

You decide to direct her towards the proper path, ever so carefully reaching your arm around her to maneuver her that-a-way.

Just the tip of your finger touching the back of her arm sends a shiver down your spine.

"Thank you, sweetie!" she tells you with a smile before taking off again. Oh god, she just called you "sweetie."

She makes a B-Line for those shoes, and finds them. She hugs the box and excitedly jumps up and down some more with a shiitake eating grin on her face before feasting her eyes upon you once again.

"I can't believe this! These are literally the cutest shoes ever! I can't wait to-"

She stops, and a confused expression comes to her face as she thoughtfully places her finger to her chin.

Oh crap, what happened? Everything was going so well! Did someone come in? Did she forget her phone? Did you drop your name tag?

Nope. The little guy made it out of the waistband again, and he's bulging through your pants like he's Wile E. Coyote about to fuck up the roadrunner's day.

Leni covers her mouth as she stares at your erection, and you blush as you try and nonchalantly hide it with your hands. It's too late though. You've been exposed.

As you begin mentally preparing for how you'll need to find a new job and maybe even head out of town to start a new life somewhere far away from Royal Woods, she just stares at your bulge before finally meeting your eyes again with the same dumbfounded look on her face.

"Uhm… wow…" she begins. "That's… wow…"

You face palm, and stupidly utter out _I'm sorry_ like a freakin' cheeseball. Idiot!

But… she actually smiles.

She _smiles!_

"I mean, I had a feeling you liked me… But I didn't think I was exciting you _that much,_ " she quips.

It's your turn to stare at her now with a stupefied expression as she slowly paces towards you with intent in her step, eyeing you all sinfully like she might try to devour you.

She even puts the box of shoes to the side as she now approaches you directly, getting chest to chest with you as she glides her finger along your jawline.

She giggles. "Don't worry… I like you too."

 _!_

She steps back and does a sexy little turnaround while methodically raising her leg up and stretching it. She then pulls up a nearby bench, and parks herself on it in the most teasing and alluring way possible, all while locking her eyes with yours.

"I'm totes gonna make you play footsies with me."

 _Fuck… Here goes my job._

You don't give a shit though. You're in a trance as she playfully moves her legs around, crossing and uncrossing them before kicking her Jordans off. She slides her socked feet over one another for a moment while biting her lip, then gestures you to come closer with her pretty little finger.

Almost involuntarily, like you're having an out of body experience, you walk towards her, probably with the same stupid fucking look on your face you had when you realized how big and hard your cock is for her.

Now, you're hovering over her, and she just looks up to you with a smile.

Ever so carefully, she raises her hand up, and she presses it against your bulge. While her touch made you shiver before, it all but paralyzes your body now. Not your dick though. The feeling of her palm against the fabric of your khakis is sensational.

She seethes her tongue against her teeth as she unbuttons your pants.

"You know… I've been talking to my friends about boys lately…"

She unzips them. Your erection twitches inches away from her face from behind the comfortable prison that is your boxers.

"And they've told me about the things they do with their boyfriends…"

She straddles her index finger up and down the tip, teasing it. Her finger nails are painted that same mint green you've come to know, love, and associate with the lewd daydreams that are shaping into an unbelievable reality.

"One of the things they talk about, is what they do with their mouths…"

"Blowjobs."

You watch in amazement as she frees your penis from your underwear, flinging it out and nearly hitting her face because she's so close.

Her eyes widen and her mouth goes agape again upon seeing it.

"Oh my gosh! That's hot…" she comments before stroking it with just the tips of her fingers.

She then proceeds to wrap her hand around it, moving it around and sizing it up with her saucer eyes.

She smiles again. "I think I'm ready to try this. Are you ready, mister?" she asks you.

You simply nod, because your larynx is the one part of your body that can't rise up to the occasion.

Your heart races and your mouth waters as she slowly leans in closer to your crotch. She flips her hair back to where it's comfortable, and she makes sure her glasses will rest safely atop her head. She closes her eyes, she opens her mouth…

And she begins to blow.

Literally.

She literally puckers her lips, and starts blowing air on your prick like it's hot soup or something.

It's enough to bring you somewhat back to reality, because she keeps doing it. Like, she's truly convinced that this is what blowjobs entail. Blowing on the pee pee until… Damn… she probably doesn't even know what's supposed to happen after that.

You don't laugh at her though, you can't. If she were anyone else, yeah. You'd be a little less considerate.

But Leni Loud is truly special, and you wouldn't dream of doing anything to harm her, not even emotionally.

So, with a smile, you tell her to stop, and she meets you with confusion in her eyes. You go on to explain the proper way for one to engage in fellatio, and she nods.

"Ooooooh…" she says. "So I… I suck on it?" she asks.

 _Yes. You suck on it._

She smiles and laughs a little, "Sorry," and then gets herself into position again. This time, she does things right.

She slides the tip of your member into her mouth, gently wrapping her lips and her tongue around it. Her lovely lip gloss leaves its mark on your skin. You tremble as tremors surge through your muscles. She looks into your eyes, you look into hers.

As she gets into the groove of it, you admire the way her earrings dangle while her head goes back and forth. She takes a break to catch some air.

"Am I doing it right, mister?"

 _Yeah, you're doing it right._

You rest your hand on top of her head, being careful not to perturb her signature shades. You really can't help yourself. She goes faster, and sucks harder, and swirls her tongue around your shaft in ways you thought you would only be able to fantasize about.

It's too much too soon, and you won't be able to control yourself much longer.

You tell her she needs to stop, and she leans back as she looks up to you with her siren-esque emerald eyes. She looks so beautiful, so passionate, so intimately engaged in the same way that you are to her. She didn't want to stop.

You have to release. You can't hold back.

You stroke your cock, blowing your cum into her face. She guffaws as it spurts onto her chin and her cheeks, and even parts of her forehead.

You flick your wrist two times to really make sure you've gotten out every last drop, and she just sits there, nebulous at your sudden ejaculation.

And you feel so foolish. She surely had no idea that was supposed to happen, and you could've had the decency to blow your load on the floor or something.

But no, you nutted in her face, and now she's all messy. And the poor thing doesn't know how to react at all.

 _I'm sorry_ you utter to her.

But, she doesn't get upset. She uses her fingers to wipe some of the semen off her face, and curiously studies it for a moment before actually _smelling_ it.

"Uhm… I don't know what this white stuff is, but it kind of smells good," she thinks aloud.

 _?!_

"I wonder…"

She actually licks some of it, and then nods with approval.

"Hey, this actually tastes pretty good," she admits before proceeding to clean herself off with her fingers, and then she starts dining on your cum.

You simply watch in awe as she licks up every last drop that she can.

"Do you want some?" she politely offers you, but you're sure to tell her that you're okay… Really…

She just shrugs, and then finishes licking the last of the sperm off the tips of her fingers.

As you try and catch your breath, she readjusts herself on the bench and fixes up her jacket. She then looks to you with could almost be considered a petulant look of impatience.

"Not to be rude, mister. But you're not done already, are you?" she bluntly states.

"I mean, I know I've never done this stuff before, but all my friends tell me you're supposed to put your thingy in my pee bug until we both 'get off,'" she explains using air quotes.

Never done this before.

Get off.

Pee bug.

Holy shit… the little guy is up again. He's ready for more.

Leni notices this, and smiles. "Well… I guess we're not done yet, after all. Sorry if I got pushy, mister. Like I said. This is my first time."

Somewhere in the distance, you know a chorus of angels are singing Hallelujah, because not only did you just get to blow your load all over the girl of your dreams, but she's asking you for more.

And now? Now she's easing her hand down to her crotch.

"Mmm… I feel funny," she says as her cheeks redden, and she starts rubbing on herself. You can tell her breath hitches upon contact, and her mouth makes the most titillating O shape.

She keeps rubbing herself with her left hand, and decides to wander her right up to her breast. She begins rubbing it too while she gets lost in herself, and you imagine how the fabric of her tight purple top must feel against her hand. What it would feel like against _your_ hand.

Between the way she does this and the way she strides her fingers across her crotch, you're already amorous enough. But what really gets you, what really steals all of your focus… is the way her feet tremble.

They shake and shiver as she inadvertently rubs them against one another, the cotton of her socks brushing up along the soles of her feet. You've held them before, you got to have them to yourself when they were naked and free.

So what's stopping you now?

You boldly step forward, and she breaks from her euphoric trance to acknowledge your presence once again.

"What are you doing, mister?" she asks as you carefully take her feet. She watches as you place them against your face, smelling them and massaging them ever so tenderly, and she moans.

While you slowly start traversing your thumbs up the hems of her socks, she starts rubbing herself again. This time she's sure to maintain her focus on you, though. She makes sure not to look away.

You're able to glide her socks off with just your thumbs alone, exposing her magnificent feet once again. You can't resist them. You have to kiss them, lick them, _suck_ them. And she moans all the while, still rubbing against her most sensitive area in spite of her shorts.

You decide to take it another step further, bringing her tootsies down to your pelvis, hovering them just within reach of your swelling cock.

"What are you doing with my feet?" she asks again, barely refraining from letting her voice crack from her own pleasure.

Slowly, you spread her ankles apart just enough to position yourself, and then ease the sides of each foot against your penis. They're _blissful_ at the touch.

She smiles to herself as a gentle "mmm" escapes her.

"I told you I'd get you to play footsies with me," she teases while she jerks you off.

It's great letting her do it with her feet, but you begin to let your imagination get the better of you. She's still rubbing herself after all, and you really love the way her top accentuates her breasts.

That's when you decide it's your turn to make her feel good.

You gently halt her feet, and lower them to your sides. She meets you with almost desperate anticipation in her eyes. You remedy this soon enough though as you learn in to give her a kiss, showing her just how much you're really enjoying yourself with her.

She's not just some plaything. You've wanted her and only her for a very long time now. And now that she's yours, you won't disappoint her.

Your kisses move from her lips to her neck, and you start groping her breasts through that wonderful purple shirt. You almost don't want to take it off, but your imagination can only take you so far, and you know you'll kick yourself later if you don't take this opportunity to see them in their natural glory.

So, you ease your hands into the sleeves of her jacket, carefully helping her remove it while you kiss her neck. You toss it to the side. Its services are no longer needed. You'll do a fine job keeping her warm.

You then run your hands down her waist and to the hemline of her shirt, and you stop kissing her to gaze into her captivating eyes.

"Take me," she whispers to you. "I really want you to be my first."

You pinch the hemline, and she raises her arms, allowing you to free her from the shirt. She wearing a mint green bra, just as you expected, but she doesn't wear it much longer. She unclasps it for you, letting it fall to the side as she reveals her bare bosom.

Her breasts, like everything else that belongs to her, are perfect. They're well rounded, her nipples are just right… You hope you don't look too foolish as you stare at them the way you do.

She just giggles though as her cheeks blush. "Do you like them?"

You can't even muster an answer. Not that you need to. She knows you love them.

"You can touch them, if you'd like?"

With just the slightest hesitation, you make your into her embrace, and start caressing one of her breasts with your hand, while kissing and sucking on the other. She moans as she grabs the hair on the back of your neck.

"Oh my gosh…"

You've witnessed almost all of her beauty, but one part of her body has eluded you thus far. The part of her body you've spent most of your daydreams fantasizing about.

You ghost your fingers from her breast to her rib, and from her rib to her hip. You break from suckling on her to gaze into her eyes, as if to ask for her blessing to venture further.

The way she quivers her lip and breathes on your face is the consent you need, and you let your hand take its place on hers. Together, the two of you rub against her private, until you take the initiative to unbutton her shorts. Next you unzip her pants, all while she breathes against your face and wraps her arm around your shoulder.

"Be gentle," she whispers.

She positions her legs for you to remove her Daisy Dukes, revealing her green cotton panties. How cute. They read "Friday."

You can't help but smile at this, and she bites her lip as she wistfully looks into your eyes.

Again, you invite your fingers to her private, carefully rubbing them against the damp part of her panties. She trembles at the touch, grasping the back of your shirt.

Slowly, you find your way into her underwear, feeling the freshly shaved skin of her vagina against your fingers. You tease and tickle it for a moment before discovering her wet lips.

You rub the tip of your finger against her clitoris, and she lets out a moan upon its touch. It's the first of many as you fancy yourself with the skin of her slit, preparing it for the penetration of your little finger.

Just the tip prods inside, but there's enough secretion of her juices that you're easily able to glide the rest of your finger inside. It's tight, it's _really_ tight. It's amazing just how easily you can maneuver yourself inside of her.

She's clutching onto your forearm, desperate for you to keep going, to help her release the same way she did for you.

But you force yourself out of her grasp. If you can make her feel this good with just your finger, why not make yourself feel good with her?

You inch your dick up to her thigh, and the heat of her body is almost magnetic. It isn't long before your pelvises are within reach of each other, and you're dangling above her juicy slit.

She wraps her arms around your neck, and you take her by the hips.

You put yourself in.

"Ah!..." she moans, tears escaping her eyes.

You make sure she's going to be okay, that it doesn't hurt, and she nods.

"It feels really good… Just… Be slow…"

And slow you are, at least for a little bit. You slide against her inner walls, and it's enough to make you knees shake. But after a few minutes, she seems… ambivalent. Like maybe there's something wrong. She let her hands fall from your neck, and now she just lies there while eyeing some random spot of the floor.

It's disheartening, to say the least. You can't help it. Even though you don't want to, you ask her what's wrong again.

Surprisingly, she rolls her eyes.

"Uhm… Not to be mean… But you can go _a little_ faster," she tells you.

 _Well, alright._

At her suggestion, you go just a little faster. You're still breaking her in; surely you should be gentle like she told you to be.

But she still doesn't quite seem into it. You give her a look, and she responds with a look of her own. One that says, _"Well?"_

Okay, so you go just a _little faster._ Surely this will be enough to satisfy her.

Apparently not, because she actually groans now.

"Mister, I hate to be rude, but I'm not a doll. Fuck me like you want to! Give it to me hard!" she orders.

Alright, she's asking for it. She wants you to get rough? You'll get rough. You already blew jizz on her face and fucked her feet, so what the heck?

You nod a curt little nod, and you pull yourself out of her to readjust her on the bench. You pull her in closer, and grab her by her ankles, holding her flawless feet up in the air. Her eyes widen. _"This is more like it!"_ they say without words.

Now you're really pounding her, and she's loving it. Her eyes are rolling to the back of her head, she's grabbing handfuls of her hair and yours, and her thighs make loud slapping sounds as you smack up against them. Her breasts shake up and down. Her toes keep twitching. She can't close her mouth all the way, and the closest she can get is biting down on her lip or the top of her bicep.

Her muff is getting beat red, and tightening more and more with every thrust inside of her.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh… I think- I think something's happening to me… I feel really funny!"  
You feel really funny too, just like you did earlier when she was sucking on you. Does she… does she know what would happen if you came inside of her? Do you tell her?

It's coming soon though. And she feels so good, _too_ good.

She suddenly pulls you in closer, grabbing you by your cheeks to coerce you into a mutual gaze.

"I love you," she vehemently says.

And you love her too. You love her enough not to care anymore. If everyday can be this magical because of her, you'll be more than happy to accept that.

You rest your hand on the back of her neck, and bring your forehead to hers, all while thrusting harder, faster, and deeper inside of her. It's all been so sensational; her feet, her eyes, her breasts, her voice, this spark…

Finally, you've reached your climax, and so has she. She screams as she grabs a hold of you tight. You can feel her juices gushing out of her… As well as your own.

You ease your pulsing cock out of her, feeling it grow limp from the release inside of her. She simply watches you as she sits herself up straight, running a finger into herself to feel the warm, gooey fluid inside of her.

She studies your cum on her fingertips with an estranged look encroached on her face. You just try to catch your breath as you wait for her reaction.

She cringes, but then lets out an epiphanic "Oooooh…"

"Wait a second. Is this that 'sperm' stuff they talk about in health class?"

 _Uh oh._

She meets you with a furrowed brow, and then…

"Oh em gosh! Babies are so adorable!" she giddily cheers.

Man, this chick is just full of surprises.

She pulls you in to a kiss, and then stands up from the bench to start getting her clothes together.

"This was totes cray cray! But so much fun!" she proclaims with her familiar enthusiasm. Then she grabs you by your hand, and starts pulling your her way.

"Come on! Let's get out clothes back on so we can look at the baby shoes! We might need some later!" she giddily cries as she checks her smartphone. She stops in her tracks though, apparently coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Whoops. We should probably put our clothes back on," she says with a fun little grin as she blushes.

But then she leans in close to you again as she rests her hands on your chest, and she looks into your eyes as she's done so many times this fateful Friday morning.

"Uhm, but we can find some time to take them off again later."

You smile at the thought of this, and decide to go ahead and kiss her once more. She said she loves you after all, and you know now for certain just how much you love her.

For what seemed to be a regular Friday morning at work, you're pretty damn happy with how it turned out.

Leni is anyway, and that's all that really matters.

Well… and the little guy.

* * *

 **Hey again. Thanks for reading this bad boy. It went a lot longer than I had planned, but hey, hopefully you had fun reading it.**

 **I've had it in mind to start a series of "Meet N Screw" the Loud sisters for a while now, and this is my attempt to maybe get that ball rolling. I have a few ideas for who I'll do next, but any and all suggestions, or general feedback, would be appreciated. I'm still getting my feet wet with this smut writing thing, and the only way I can improve is with some constructive criticism. (And derogatory, possibly racist slurs about how horrible I am). I will say though that all of my lewds will feature Aged Up characters, so keep this is mind with suggestions, assuming anyone has any.**

 **Anyway, I based Leni's outfit here off of FreshKnight's 90s stuff. I almost feel bad for associating his work with my naughtiness, but… Only almost. Go check him out of Deviant Art.**

 **I also want to thank a certain someone for their help in coming up with ideas for this. If they're reading, they know who they are *insert Leni winky face here***

 **Please stay tuned for more, and again, don't be afraid to provide feedback. Teamwork makes the dream work. Thanks again, and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	2. No Such Fuck (Lynn)

**Same ol' DISCLAIMER about sex and consenting adults n junk. NEW DISCLAIMER about a certain trigger word that rhymes with "tag it." You've been warned.**

 **Welp, aged up Lynn's turn. I have to admit, I saw "Pretty Lynn" by jmdoodle on Deviant Art the other day, and I have just been totally pining hard for her since then.**

 **I'd say enjoy reading, but** _ **screw**_ **it :D**

* * *

Summertime… and the living's easy.

You've gotten lucky these past few days. You've gotten a well deserved break from work, leaked nudes of your favorite celebrity finally got out, and your good buddy Lincoln has a nice backyard swimming pool.

A backyard swimming pool he insists you can use any time. So you kind of do.

Maybe your luck has something to do with extraordinary circumstances, like his eighteen year-old sister Lynn (she just turned eighteen… oy) harps on about.

And maybe your reason for coming over so much has something to do with her using the pool so much. _Maybe._

…

It's Thursday, and you decide to just come on over at around 1:00ish. Normal people just show up at their good friend's house in the middle of the afternoon, right?

You knock on the door, but no one answers. What gives? Normally you can't get to the porch without one of Linc's fifteen- thirteen- shit… _ten_ sisters getting all up in your business. Get jobs. Move out. Yeesh.

Not today though. So you decide to make your way around to the back to see if anybody's home.

At first glance, you see no one there. But the more attention you give to your surroundings, the sooner you discover Lynn Loud Jr. on the friggin' roof of the house.

She's in her swimsuit, which is never a bad thing. It's a nice two piece that accentuates her toned body very well, and is conveniently small compared to most swimming wardrobes you've witnessed. More skin for you to see. Cool.

She even manages to somehow look hot while doing this weird little Indian dance, one that ends with a slap of the bottom (whew). Once she seems to be finished, she smiles proudly, then steps back a few inches.

"CANNONBALL!" she yells before taking a leap of faith.

 _SPLASH!_

Well, you're soaked now. At least you planned on getting wet anyway.

Lynn surfaces from the water with a wide grin on her face, one she directs to you once she's realized you're here.

"Hey dude! What's up?"

You have a witty comeback ready, one that makes her chuckle.

"Haha! You always were one of Lincoln's cooler friends. At least you don't get nose bleeds around us like Clyde."

Poor Clod. Puberty really took a toll on him. Especially watching Lincoln's five older sisters mature through the years.

But that's his problem. Your problem is you wanna swim, and you suddenly realize just how freakin' miserable it is out in this heat.

You ask about Lincoln, and subsequently, the other Loud residents.

"They all went to go see some dumb movie about some superheroes. _For The Love Of-_ Eh, I forget actually," she explains. "I stayed here because it's bad luck to leave the house the day before a match. Got a kickboxing tournament to begin tomorrow."

She just kind of eyes you as she leans against the rim of the pool for a bit, and you just kind of eye her before wandering your peepers to your swimming trunks. Oof. Your other peeper is kind of bulging, but probably not enough for her to totally bust your balls about it.

You look back to her hoping she didn't notice, and she just kind of laughs and rolls her eyes before doing a little paddle back.

"You're cool to stay here and swim if you want. Just don't be lame about what I said about you being Lincoln's cool friend," she quips.

Hey, cool. It's just Lynn. What's the worst that could happen?

 _What's the BEST that could happen?_ You think to yourself next.

 _Yeah right…_

You pussyfoot your way to the ladder of the pool, and Lynn makes room for you.

"Jump in! Don't be a chicken!" she teases. How very mature of her.

You insist that the water's too cold, and remind her how you're a boy.

 _My scrotum!_

"Pffft… You're a bitch," she calls you before deciding to swim over to the nearby water bed and plop her sexy, splendorous self down on it. Man, she really does look great. Her auburn hair, her freckles, her calves, her thighs~

Whoop. Now you have another reason to get into the water. Having a penis does have one major disadvantage.

Add to the fact that she called you a bitch, and you have your reputation as her brother's "cool friend" to live up to; and you decide it's time to take a leap of faith of your own.

You step back, and then take a big jump into the pool.

 _SPLASH!_

You surface, and look to the water bed to see what's sure to be a priceless reaction from Ms. Loud.

But, she's not there…

As you're dumbly looking around for her, you suddenly feel two nimble arms locking you into a hammerlock.

"You're so predictable," Lynn says into your ear. It's hard to enjoy her perky boobs pressing against you when your arm is being contorted like this though.

 _Where did you come from?!_

"Ha! I'm a fuckin' ninja, son!" she brags. "Say you like eating white carpet, and I'll let you go."

 _Is that what Lincoln makes you say when you two wrestle?_

She wrenches harder. "Funny. But this isn't one of thosestories your weird friend Otto talks about, faggot," she ripostes.

 _Okay, okay… I give up…_

She lets you go, and brazenly flips her ponytail back with a matching smug look on her face.

"You might be Lincoln's cool friend, but you're still my bitch," she affectionately tells you before swimming her way over to the ladder.

She climbs up, and you nonchalantly watch her backside jiggle and drip with every step she takes. She does a little shake off, and then goes to dry herself off with a towel. While she's got her face buried in it, you admire her body some more. Even her feet are cute.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?... This is my best friend's sister!..._

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah right like I give a fuck she thicc._

She finishes wiping herself down, and meets you with incredulousness as she realizes you're staring at her.

"What? Didn't get your ass beat enough?" enough she jokes.

 _No,_ you think. But as if you have the balls to actually say it, so you just turn away and nervously rub your neck.

She smiles at this and huffs an amused little huff before turning her attention to some sunscreen on the nearby table. She has a hard time getting any to come out though.

"Ah dang it. Mom and Dad must've had one of their early morning swims again… E-yuck!" she complains with a shiver.

You just kind of arbitrarily paddle around a little, because what else is there to do besides try and stay cool?

...and daydream about your friend's hot sister. The one standing by the edge of the pool all sexy and vulnerable and~

 _No. No way. She'd literally kill me,_ you think to yourself as you devise a very naughty plan.

But you look back to her, and see the sun shining off her wet, glossy bikini bottom as she struggles to get some sunscreen out of its container. (The way she handles the bottle makes you wonder how well she would handle your lucky jock.)

You smile to yourself. It's just the two of you here; no one will ever know. And she's a cool chick. She won't be a total spaz if you have a little fun at her expense, right?

So fuck it. You decide life's too short, and even just a faint glance at her freckled butt is worth being turned into what Lori calls a "human pretzel."

You creep up on her like Bruce from _Jaws,_ even humming the stupid music in your head like an idiot as you get closer and closer.

And with a little luck…

You pinch the string that ties her bikini bottom together, and give it a nice tug... removing it from her person… exposing her most private areas.

She turns around and realizes what you've done, and does her best to quickly cover up her… _freshly shaved_ self.

"Dude?! What the fuck?!" she cries as her cheeks redden.

You laugh, and brashly wave your prize around.

Flustered, she does her best to muster some words while doing a double take to make sure no one's around. She's sure to keep her coochie covered up too, but it's all good. The few milliseconds of seeing it and her fanny will be enough to last a lifetime in your spankbank.

"Listen you little shit! Give those back to me now, or I'll put rip your shriveled fucking nuts off!" she threatens.

Her demeanor shifts from angry to stunned though… Because, to her misfortune (and _your_ schadenfreude), her top coincidentally comes undone too.

She bends over and tries to catch it with one hand, but the thing falls to the hardwood below before she can get it. She frustratingly huffs as she collects it and stands upright, but seeing her bare back just gives you more fap fuel.

Now she's using one hand to cover her top, and one to cover her bottom. You'd feel more sorry for her if she didn't call you a bitch and put you in that hammerlock.

But, she dons a sorrowful expression. "Dude… _Please_ give it back. This is so not cool," she bemoans.

Ah, poo. Now you feel bad. So you decide to concede, and swim over to the ladder and ascend it to meet the brunette where she stands. You extend your hand to give her back her bottom, and she disgruntledly swipes it back with the hand she was using to cover her puss.

"Well don't fuckin' watch me, you creep!" she hollers as she covers back up, and you turn around and shield your eyes to give her her privacy. Of course you try to peek through the gaps of your fingers here and there to see more of her business, but you realize you can only push your newfound luck so far.

 _I mean, she's handling this well. She could have been a poor sport and-_

She forcefully turns you around, and then punches you right in the face. It sends your ass right back into the pool.

You slowly convalesce, and once you've stopped seeing stars, you notice how Lynn remorsefully covers her mouth with her hands.

"Fuck dude… I didn't mean to hit you so hard," she apologizes before making her way back into the pool. (With her swimwear back on… Darn…)

She paddles towards you, and watches as you recover enough to meet her mirthful brown eyes. They're the first thing you notice, but it becomes increasingly difficult to pay attention to them, even if they are gorgeous, when her bikini top is falling off again.

You try to work out the words to tell her this, but all you manage to do is let out a stupid little "Uhm," as you stare at her now naked chest. Her breasts aren't very big, but that doesn't stop them from being a very fine set. The freckles speckled across her skin and her little pink nipples are more than enough to put you into a stupor.

"Dang it!" she curses as she realizes the truth, and she uses her right arm to cover up while skimming her left hand across the water to find her top.

But… she stops. She just rests her eyes on the water for a moment before looking up to with those precious brown eyes again.

And she smiles.

"Man… I just have not had the best luck today," she begins as she uses her free hand to preen a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really hope my luck changes before tomorrow. This tournament means an awful lot to me," she continues as she keeps smiling at you.

It's certainly a nice change of pace, considering she could have easily broken your arm or your jaw just moments ago. Add the way you can smell her perfume flowing your way with the wind, and the way you can see all of the freckled, toned nuances of her skin so clearly…

Shit. You don't care if love hurts.

Slowly, she starts pacing her delicate feet along the pool floor over to you, all while smiling that same alluring smile.

"You're lucky that punch didn't injure you. Maybe you're just a lucky guy, all together."

She removes her arm from her chest, exposing her bosom for you once again. You're able to just freely look upon them now without fear, and it sends a warm feeling to your chest… then somewhere else.

She giggles at your wide eyed gaze, then reaches her hand out to touch your bulge.

"And I can use all the luck I can get."

She leans in until she's within inches of your face, and looks into your eyes with irises full of desire. It's all the incentive you need to take initiative and lean in closer yourself, closing your eyes and inviting her into a kiss.

She gladly accepts you, and you roll your lips over one another's, only taking breaks to catch your breath and meet each other's eyes.

She starts feeling up your cock again though, and it makes it too painful not to move your lips to her neck, and your hands to her ass. You give her cheeks just one nice squeeze before pinching those bikini strings and letting her bottom drop to water below.

Your lips meet again, and then your tongues. You alternate between sucking on them and it while she works on pulling down your swimming trunks, just enough that she can free the beast inside.

Once it's flopped out, smacking against her belly, she breaks away from your kiss to take a step back. She gently strokes your dick while locking eyes with you, being sure to convey just how much she wants this.

She spreads her legs a bit, enough to open her thighs for you to connect with her. She uses her free hand to start rubbing against the skin of her vagina, just easing the tips of her fingers down to the clitoris. She'll have no trouble squeezing you in in this water.

She gently yanks you forward by your prick, and pecks you one last time before inching it to her pussy. She bites her bottom lip upon contact.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about this. Every time you come over, I think about fucking you when I'm going to bed," she confesses.

"So don't let me down, loser," she teases as she places your member inside of her.

She has to let out a moan once it's fully penetrated, and she whimpers "Fuck," as she wraps her arms around your body, almost desperately latching on to you. She slowly starts hunching up and down, just easing you against her tight, moist boundaries.

You place one of your hands to her hip, feeling her round ass tremble with just the tips of your fingers. You place your other hand to her chest, feeling her pretty pink nipple against your palm while hitched breaths leave and enter her body. You can feel them against your face, and you know she can feel yours too.

You gradually allow your hand to take to her shoulder. It, along with her collar, and even her neck, are all so titillating. You move your hips with hers while you press down on that shoulder, and the two of you combine your efforts to gain momentum and maximize pleasure with every thrust.

You watch her lips quiver and snarl, and her nose and brow twitch. Her eyes are sealed shut, but you know from her quiet moans that it's because this feels good.

Now she's wrapping her legs around you, letting the water carry most of her weight as the two of you grind against each other. She still holds you tight in her embrace, the bangs of her hair slighting your chin with the faintest tickles because of the comfortable distance between them.

You thrust harder and harder against her thighs, feeling her heels bounce on and off of your lower back. She runs her fingernails against your skin, but it hurts good. She can rough you up as long as she wants, just as long as you get to do the same for her.

You must be doing a well enough job fucking her too, because she asks you to stop for a moment.

"Okay… Okay! Hold on…" she says as she takes a pause to catch her breath.

She inhales deeply before a little smile comes to her face. "Okay there, killer. Don't mess around or you'll cum too fast," she teases before unwrapping herself from you.

She flips her ponytail back, and then licks her hand before using it to toy with herself. She reaches her other hand out to your stick, and starts stroking it like before.

"Speaking of which… You look like maybe you've gotten a little carried away? I thought you were here to go the distance?" she almost sinisterly says as she begins to jerk your wanker harder.

And you can't help it, it feels too good to ask her to slow down. You don't want to finish so early, but your dick is throbbing, and the way she haughtily smiles while beating you off is the kind of thing you've fantasized about all these years when coming over to her house.

She starts grinding her teeth together, then switches hands to start jerking you off even harder. It's just not fair!

"Come on, you're not gonna give up on me now, are ya? I was just getting started! I've fucked bananas that've lasted longer!"

Oh damn. The image of Lynn Loud Jr. masturbating with a potassium rich banana enters your mind, and it's _really_ frickin' hot. So hot that… that…

 _!_

You blow your load in the water, and Lynn just keeps jacking your cock as your little swimmers weightlessly float along, up to her belly, her sternum, her _tits._

And of course, she has to be Lynn about it.

"Super weak," she scolds with one last good tug of your crank. She let's go of it to let it limp in the water, pulling her hand out to scrutinize the diluted white, sticky goo on her fingers with a look of disgust.

She then directs the look to your face as she shakes her head with a wise ass smirk.

"Well… I really hope that's not all you've got, because there's no way I can get the big _W_ tomorrow if I can't get the big _O_ tonight."

She wipes your cum against her submerged belly, then makes her way over to the ladder of the pool, leaving you to stand there with your lame dick in your hand.

She climbs out, and dries her sweet naked body off with a towel, not even checking to see if any of the neighbors can see her. She at least wraps it around herself though before meeting you with another little smirk.

"Come up to my bedroom when you're done pissing in the pool or whatever. I think you can help me pack some protein, if you know what I'm sayin,'" she flirts before smacking her lips together to make a popping noise.

With that, she makes her way through the back door and into the Loud house, leaving you to do exactly as she said.

But as you're relieving yourself in the water you know other people are going to swim in later, that wonderful image of Lynn's ass cheeks jiggling as she ascended the ladder comes back to your mind, followed by the thought of her wrapping her pink lips around your jock, and then finally the thing with the banana again.

You swallow the spit collecting in your drying throat as you feel your tender penis becoming erect once more and you look down to meet his one eye.

It's time to help Lynn get that W… and that O.

* * *

The first the you do upon entering the Loud house is go straight to the fridge. You make yourself at home and take a bottle of water… _and_ one of Linc's leftover mac n' cheese bites. Man, they're to die for. After your fridge filching, you go to the parents' bathroom to get a good look at yourself and do a little last second gussy up, and, as always, you look good. Lynn's haymaker didn't leave too bad a mark, so maybe you really are just some human good luck charm.

You poke the little guy to make sure he's game for round two with Lynn Jr, and he responds with a twitch. Damn right.

With that, you make your way upstairs, keeping an eye out for stupid plastic playthings that could potentially fuck your whole day up if you stepped on them. Luckily, Lincoln keeps his Lego's in his room.

 _Oof. I wish he were here to hear that burn. But not really… Alone time with Lynn is much better._

You clear your throat and do a little stretch as you make it to the top step, and you wander your way over to the cracked open door of Lynn and Lucy's room. You carefully approach, and like a gentleman, you give a little knock on the door frame.

"Gimme just _one_ second, big guy. I've got a little surprise for ya," she says.

You wait, and use the time to make sure your four dollar deodorant is doing its job with, as Lana would call it, a "smelfie." Four dollar deodorant works like a charm, 'cuz you smell fresh, knight.

"Alright," Lynn says with a smile as she comes to the door to greet you. "Come on in."

You cordially accept her invitation, and proceed inside to discover that the room is actually clean for once. All of Lynn's balls and sticks are likely crammed in Lucy's dark hole.

Her coffin, of course.

You look around at the amenities for a bit longer before focusing your eyes on Lynn…

Who is wearing _nothing_ but a pair of tube socks.

She wickedly smiles at you, then paces towards you with the sexiest of gaits. She keeps one hand to her hip, and lets her other sway to the side as her thighs take turns covering and uncovering her well groomed muff. Until she settles into a nice little pose though, allowing her legs to spread far enough that you can bask in all of its glorious, feminine splendor.

"So… Are you gonna be able to last more than five minutes this time?" she ribs.

You riposte about how it was a _little_ longer than five minutes, and she playfully rolls her eyes.

"Just sit back and relax, and enjoy my surprise," she instructs you before gently shoving you onto her mattress with just the tips of her fingers. You gladly do as your told, and just watch as she walks her cute, freckled butt over to the closet. As she rummages through, you stare at her delicate derriere, and imagine playing connect the dots with all of her adorable little freckles.

She tosses out a little red foam ball, Lincoln's old Bun Bun doll, and a book of Lucy's aberrant script before "Aha'ing" as she seemingly finds what she's looking for.

Oh Christ… She _bends over,_ giving you an excellent view of her puss.

When she giddily turns around, you see that she now has a hula-hoop in her possession. She smiles as she walks over to the middle of the room with it.

"So, tomorrow I have a kickboxing tournament, Friday I have roller derby, Saturday I have Dungeons and Dragons-"

 _?_

"Don't ask…" she stoically rebuts. "And Monday I have a hula-hoop competition. Wanna see my routine?" she asks you.

You'd have to be gay to tell her no. And even then, you'd probably consider switching teams.

So like she told you to do, you sit back and watch as she gets in position and starts gyrating her toned hips around the rim of the hula-hoop. She's sure to slowly twirl herself around for you, granting you ample opportunity to really admire her figure.

Aside from her lovely freckles, her skin is nearly flawless. You can see where she has a little bruise on her calf where the hem of her sock ends, and she has a little scuff on her elbow. But those are just reminders of how much fun she is to rough house with. Her legs, arms, and abs are perfectly muscular. They're not freakishly bulging enough to be a turn off, they're just the right degree of fit to be enchanting. Her butt is nice and round, and you imagine her cheeks have to be deliciously clean after swirling around in that chlorine filled pool.

She makes her way around to face you again with that irresistible grin of hers, all while twisting the hoop around her voluptuous curves. Even her slender belly is sexy. But with the way she looks at you, you realize that your favorite thing about her is actually her face. The freckles, the button nose, the lean lips, the almost maroon eyes…

She winks at you as she bends over and allows the hoop to shimmy down her legs and to the floor, giving her ass a nice little shake while she does it.

"Ta-da!"

You clap for her, and she does a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I know. I'm the GOAT."

You both share a little laugh, and she does a nervous little wiggle with her shoulders and breasts as she bites her lip in the way that drives you crazy.

"So… I know _you_ liked it. But what about your friend down there?" she asks while pointing to the tent you're pitching.

You'd be a little more embarrassed if you knew she didn't want you as badly as you want her, but the reciprocity has been established, and you plan to make the absolute most of it.

So you just smile at her the same way she smiles at you, and she makes her way over to begin crawling on the bed towards you. It's not much longer before the two of you are kissing again, getting lost in each other's tasty lips while your nerves synergize.

Once she breaks away, she gazes into your eyes again, this time subjugating all of the teasing pretense. At her core, she is a woman, just like you are very much a man. And the two of you couldn't possibly be more attracted to each other.

"So, I don't know if I was specific enough," she begins as she starts yanking on your swim trunks. "But I wanna suck your dick, and I want you to cum for me."

~  
She finishes pulling your shorts down, exposing your erect penis once again. She inches her face towards it, and you can feel the heat of her cheek with the space between.

She sizes it up and down with an amorous look in her eyes, then looks to you.

"But I can't trust you not too splooge too fast again."

 _?!_

She sits up straight again.

"So, I'm gonna make you fuck me first. You've already gotten off once today, and I haven't had an orgasm since the Warriors beat the Cavs," she tells you.

She turns herself around, and gets on her hands and knees again to dangle the proverbial carrot in your face.

"And you're gonna do it just how I like it. You're gonna get me off. Even if you fuck up and bust too early again, two things are gonna happen here today. You're gonna cum in my throat, and you're gonna make me cum too. You're not leaving this room until I do. Got it?" she demands.

Well… she's made her point perfectly clear. Now you just have to make good on your end.

She lies across the long end of the bed to rest on her stomach, relaxing her head on her forearms, leaving herself prone for you.

"I want you to do me just like this. Make yourself comfortable between my legs, and put those scrawny arms to use. If you want this, I'ma make you work for it," she furthers.

 _Okay,_ you tell yourself, and you ease your way over to her backside. You stretch your thighs over her _just_ parted legs, allowing your hard cock to hover over her ass for a moment. You simply stare in awe at her beautiful opening, noticing how the sheet just below her puss is now slightly damp from her dripping juices.

"Well… I'm waiting," Lynn bluntly states.

You curtly nod as you remember everything is about competition for Lynn Loud, and you decide this is your challenge to win. So with that, you take your hands and spread her cheeks, then prod the opening of her lips with your tip.

You hear her sharply exhale through her nostrils. _Good. She's already on edge._

You simply continue prodding against the lips and clit just to tease her, just to really soften her up for the metaphorical and literal beatings you're about to give her. You keep this up until you feel like she might bark at you again, but just before she can, you blindside her.

You push it further in, halfway up your shaft. _Fuck, she's tight._

She can't help but let out at shuddering breath, and you watch as the muscles between her shoulder blades spasm from the sudden ecstasy.

You pull yourself back out, and build up anticipation for when you decide to fully commit to pleasuring her. Belatedly, you stick your cock back inside of her, and she lets out the most nerve tingling whimper of a moan. _Oh, she'll be getting that O._

You're slow and steady at first, just massaging the walls of her inner orifice really with every mild thrust. You can see where she starts curling the sheets within her fingers, and even bites down a little on the skin of her arm.

She must use some great skin moisturizer, because she feels and smells divine. The smoothness of her back against your palms while you press into her is spellbinding. Her pheromones give you a head rush that makes your body almost shiver.

Of course, the lovemaking is stellar. Your pulsating, sensitive cock is almost too weak to the touch to keep going, and yet so magnificently invigorated that it can't stop.

And you know she loves it too. The way her moans gradually become louder and less shy is all the indication you really need to know you're satisfying her.

But the real evidence is the way you feel her tender lips cream around your cock.

"It's- _ahhhh-_ Fuck! Fuck, I'm _cumming!"_ she cries.

But you keep thrusting against her ass, now grabbing on to it as you put all of your strength into this. You can feel the pulse of your heart pounding inside your head, and your toes won't stop curling and uncurling. It won't be long now before you'll need to cum yourself.

It feels so wonderful, you could almost just concede and finish inside of her pussy. But she's made her demands, and you _will_ satisfy them. You will satisfy _her._

So, you pull your cream covered dick out of her vagina, giving it just a moment's recess as you stagger your way off of the mattress. She catches her breath with her face against the bed in the meantime, but quickly gets with the program as she realizes you've almost piqued.

She methodically makes her way off the bed and onto the floor, where she gets on her knees for you. "Oh no you don't," she barks as she smacks your hand away from your throbbing cock.

"You're not gonna cum so fast on me again. I told you I was going to suck your dick, and that's what's going to happen. Capeesh?"

 _Yes ma'am._

"Good," she says with a little smirk, and she flicks your hard-on for good measure.

"It's been a while since I've gotten some practice," she says as she takes you in her grip, just edging her thumb against the skin of your shaft. "But don't think I've gotten rusty. I think you'll see what I mean."

She closes her eyes and leans forward, then eases her tongue out to lick the tip and the sensitive fold of skin beneath it. You know then that you have a fight ahead of you, that you'll have to hold back as long as you can before you give her the protein she's demanded of you. Like Rocky Balboa, the best you can hope for is to go the distance, because you're going against the champ.

You bite your lip hard and clench your fists even harder as she slicks it into her mouth, cupping your balls as she attempts to deep throat it. She's only teasing you though, because she pulls herself back and looks up to you with a devious smile.

"You gonna make it, nancy boy?" she ribs.

 _Mhm_ you pathetically utter with tears almost welling in your eyes. Why does she have to be so mean?

You desperately clench on to her ponytail as she continues slurping on your jock, and she moves her hands to her lap to let the roof of her mouth and the tongue do all the work. And holy… she knows how to give a blowjob. You don't care how she got so good, (or who helped her), you just care how magical it feels when she swirls her slippery tongue over nearly every inch of her prize.

She releases it again, making a loud "popping" sound as it escapes her mouth. She chuckles. "You're not doing so bad, dude. Just don't let the little guy get _too_ comfortable," she jokes before dragging the tip of her tongue back and forth against of the tip of your penis like an actual bitch.

"I still want that cum."

She looks into your eyes as she pockets "the little guy" in her cheek, letting it fuck there against the muscle of her mouth and her teeth. She transitions back to her mouth soon enough, and makes another attempt to deep throat it. She gets a favorable distance, not quite reaching all the way, but you can feel her tongue on your scrotum, and her uvula on your vein. The suction makes your hands shake, and your eyes convulse.

She spits it back out, letting spit fall all over her chest and lap, and she takes a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Dang… No one's ever lasted this long. You're really making me work for it now," she says.

"Alright. No more messin' around. I'm gonna make you fuck my throat, pretty boy."

She isn't kidding. She wraps her hands around your ass, and shoves herself forward, forcing you deep inside her mouth and down into the very back of her hole. Her lips are against your fupa now, she's tearing up, and there's _so much_ spit. It's _everywhere._

She spits it out one last time, and only takes a very brief moment's rest before gobbling down your dick again. She _literally_ makes you fuck her throat, maneuvering her neck back and forth while squeezing your ass cheeks and forcing harsh breaths out of her nose.

And you can't fight any longer. You're all but fumbling at the knees, and you can't even keep your jaw from going agape. It's time to finish this.

It's not smooth, it's not gentle. It's rough, it's nasty, it's even a little but painful.

But it's so fucking amazing. Not only does the surging of semen being sucked from your urethra bring you the greatest orgasmic pleasure you've ever experienced, but you feel this tingling, electric sensation all over your body. It's an exhilarating high you haven't even dreamed of being able to have.

You explode into her mouth, letting out a moan that could almost be considered a cry of joy. You could almost sing "Let It Go," because you really don't care anymore. You're pulling and yanking her into your pelvis to make her take every last drop. And she does. She fucking does. Like a champ.

…

Finally, you've fully ejaculated, and you release her. She allows herself to fall away from your cock, falling back onto the edge of the bed as she struggles for air.

You look down to her, somehow managing to stand up straight and maintain some level headedness as you meet her caramel eyes. Her face is red, partially swollen, and her hair is now a rat's nest. Tears have fallen down her eyes and cheeks… and there's cum drooling from the sides of her mouth.

She takes her hand and wipes it up, making sure to collect it and deposit it safely into her mouth. She shows it off to you as she opens her mouth wide, and she even gargles it, almost defiantly, before swallowing it with one hardy gulp.

"Phew!" she lets out with a little smile. "Holy _shit_ that was intense!"

She doesn't stand, she just rests there sat up against the bed while taking deep breaths. You decide (more like give in) to allowing yourself to fall to the floor too, and just sort of lie there while your throbbing dick grows soft and limp.

Lynn lets out a little laugh, and then glides her socked foot over to the little guy. She rubs her toes against his shaft, "Any chance I can get you to go just one more time?" she slyly jokes.

 _?!_  
"Heh heh… I didn't think so," she says while resting her foot back on the floor.

Just then, you can hear footsteps coming within earshot. _Fuck!_

"Hey Lynn… Did you eat my last mac n' cheese bite?" you hear your good pal Lincoln call out from just out the hall.

He makes his way into the bedroom, and grows wide-eyed upon seeing that you've laid with his naked sister.

Before you can try and muster out any panicked explanations, Lynn laughs a little laugh at her younger brother.

"Sorry, Stinkoln… If you would've gotten home just a little sooner, maybe this could've been you, instead," she tells him.

 _The fuck did she just say?!_

Lincoln disappointedly looks to you with his hands at his hips. "Dude… Not cool. It's bad enough you fuck my sister; but the day before a kickboxing tournament? I drank like, four bottles of water on the way here just to get ready for her!"

Your face gets all sorts of weird as you realize just what the two of them are implying, and you look to Lynn for some sort of… anything?!

She just shrugs, then looks to Lincoln again with the same smile.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll need all the luck I can get before D&D on Saturday…"

She realizes she has a little cum on her leg, and scoops it up with her finger before eating it.

"And protein."

* * *

 **Listen, even if you didn't have** _ **that**_ **type of fun reading this, you have to admit the "Lucy's dark hole" thing was funny.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. I got some constructive feedback from friends and assholes alike for the Leni chapter, and everyone seemed to agree that the humor was welcome, so I wasn't so hesitant about incorporating it further here. (I use dumb jokes to make up for being a talentless hack). I did try to get to the lemons faster though, and tried to draw them out longer. Hopefully I did well, but I can't really say until EL James stops counting her money to review my drek stuff.**

 **As for who's next, I try not to make promises I can't keep, but it's probably going to be Linka, and it's probably going to feature sleep sex. I'm basically just thinking of scenarios and rolling with who works best in them. I do plan to do all five older sisters though, at the very least. After that, I might find a nice hole to die in.**

 **Feel free to make a joke about how I said hole. Take care until next time, fuckers.**

 **(You know I love you, fam).**


	3. Linka's Fluffy Bunny

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual content between consenting adults here. If you're twelve and on your parents computer: incognito mode, kid.**

 **Anyway, today's nasty filth stars everyone's favorite genderbent Loud sibling, Linka. I've had a little (huge) crush on her lately, and I had to do something about it. It's not gay to love the girl version of a boy. Not at all. I can live with myself. Stop looking at me like that.**

 **Now, one more tid bit. I decided to go ahead and try something after hearing some feedback from an underrated Lynnfag and a good little servant of the sunshine goddess. I decided to give Anon a name this time, and you'll see for yourself what that name is. It's a reference to my main boi's ongoing series, and that's all I'll say about that for now. I'll try this, and see how it goes.**

 **Anyway... she's aged up, and yes Anon creeps on her while she's sleeping. But again, to reiterate; this is fiction, no one gets hurt, and I'm confident you won't lose sleep after reading this.**

 **Heh heh…** _ **sleep…**_ **Geddit?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Loud House, night.

You're in the midst of one of your locally famous sleepovers at the family residence, one like you've been having with the boys since you, Loki, and Loni were all shitting in diapers and playing in sandboxes together as little rugrats.

A lot has changed since then, like who is and who is not potty-trained now, but one thing has remained a constant. You love your boys. They've had your back from the sandbox to the junior high Sadie Hawkins dance, the one where you lost your date to that jerk James. At least he turned out to have a really little wiener, according to your ex-girlfriend... the one Luke buttered up with all those nice things he said about you so she'd give you another chance.

Throughout the highs and lows, you always made time to have the occasional slumber party at casa Loud. They've always been the best… eating OG Lynn's kickass food, catching glimpses of Rita's big butt here and there, playing so much Grand Theft Automata that you all made a game of referencing everything stupid about it… Man, it's been a heck of ride with the boys.

And sometimes, the girl.

Despite being the only sister in a family of eleven siblings, she somehow managed to become a healthy, normal, _attractive_ eighteen-year-old girl.

Is it weird that her older brothers are grown men still living at their parents' house with her, each finding new and exciting ways to blame the fumbling economy and unsteady job market for their failure to launch?

What do you care? Their sister is hot! And she's finally eighteen!

Throughout the evening, you couldn't help but gaze at her from afar, smiling at her and coolly nodding... even though the other boys were bombarding Lane with curly fries or seeing how far they could stick their toes up their respective noses.

And she'd smile back. The boys always joked about how she had a crush on you, and you'd play it off liked you were creeped out. _No way! Her hair makes her look old! Her feet are too big for her body!_

But deep down, you knew, and you think she knew… there was always something there.

Sadly, nothing came of those wistful looks tonight. After a game of "Pile on Dad" got a little out of hand, Linka decided she'd had her fill of uber macho rough housing, and went up to bed. It was a bummer, but at least you still had your boys to hang out with.

That is until they all decided to be little bitches and go to bed too. They all got out their sleeping bags and rolled up along the living room floor like a bunch of sweepy babies, and systematically fell into slumberland's fluffy pillow, leaving you to just look up at the dark ceiling.

Bored. Restless. Slightly sore from that titty twister Leif gave you earlier…

And… uh oh. All of that diet soda you drank (because Rita was trying to watch her admirably curvy figure) is starting to really get to you.

So, you quietly tiptoe your way out of your sleeping bag and up to the stairs…

* * *

You relieve yourself in the upstairs bathroom, the same bathroom you gave Lynn Jr. a swirly in earlier. Surprisingly, it smells nice in there. Like… like Linka. She must have freshened up a bit before heading to bed.

Man… she's a woman now. She wears perfume, does her makeup, shaves her legs…

You wonder… what else does she shave?

And if she does. Why? Does she _know_ boys yet? It wouldn't surprise you if she did, as charming as she is.

It's something you ponder as you exit the lavatory, and you can't help but look to Linka's door.

It's open.

Of course, it's probably because it's a warm summer's evening, and she can rest comfortably knowing all of the other housemates will be occupying the first floor for the foreseeable future.

But, it's still a strange sight. Her bedroom door is never open. You can't even remember the last time you were in her bedroom.

You're halfway across the hall before you even realize you're doing it, but you're walking to her room. You just want to check on her… to see if she's okay.

With sweat falling from your brow, you pussyfoot to the entryway, and just barely peep your head inside. You discover Linka lying belly-up on the mattress, free from any blankets or comforters. She's only wearing a loose fitting orange crop top, and white cotton panties.

You simply stare in awe at her figure until a drop of sweat trickles down your eyebrow and breaks your trance. It's enough to bring you back to form, but you soon enough return to studying her sleeping body.

While the room is shaded with the night, you can still see her so clearly with what moonlight shines through the windows. She lies with her right arm relaxed over her slender stomach, and her sleepy head cushioned over her left arm. Her legs are spread with her knees bent up, giving you a perfect frame to admire her feet, calves, thighs, and crotch.

You look to her face and watch as a little strand of drool caught on her bottom lip slivers back and forth with every inhale and exhale. How adorable. You let your gaze wander to her chest next, seeing it rise and fall with every breath. Her nipples just barely peak through the fabric of her shirt, but just the thought of them is enough to stimulate your penis into peaking as well.

You smell her scent. You hear her breathe. And you wonder, could she possibly be dreaming of you?

The rest of the room may as well be ash and dust, because your eyes are wholly fixed on her.

You realize you're staring at her again, and break away to step back into the hall. _What's wrong with you? Everyone else is asleep, and you're here creeping on Linka like some kind of pervert!_

You want to turn around, head back downstairs, and forget this ever happened. You really do.

But you're paralyzed. In her sleeping beauty, you're practically drunken.

You find yourself scrutinizing every inch of her faintly freckled skin. You know how soft it is from the few times you've accidentally grazed each other in the hallway, or played tag, or even wrestled those very few times. Luckily you had comfort soft waistbands to tuck away your " foreign" object.

It starts from her pink colored toes, up to her knees, then up to her panties. There's no chance you'd see her legs spread like this if she were conscious. She's a lady, after all. So you savor the moment before allowing yourself to look at her stomach. Normally a little jewel would be hanging from her pierced belly button, but she's taken it out, giving you ample view of her unadulterated tummy.

The crop top… so sexy. You wouldn't mind just having a peek at her peaks though~

And that's when you notice her.

Bun Bun.

Yup. Linka's favoritest stuffed childhood friend. Just a few inches from her white hair, the rabbit stares at you with her black button eyes, somehow conveying the ultimate message of disappointment and disapproval, even for an inanimate object.

 _I can't do this. This is wrong,_ you think as you back away. You smile at her stuffed animal. _Thanks, Bun Bun._

You facepalm, shaking your head over the very thought you'd even considered invading Linka's most sacred privacy.

You've had your fun. Seeing her looking this stunning should be enough to satiate you for a lifetime. Best case scenario, you can walk away now, and try making a move on her later when she's awake. The mental photograph ingrained in your skull is plenty of incentive to try harder, in any case.

...

Then… Linka yawns, and she sits up as she discovers you standing there.

She says your name with an almost beseeching voice.

"Jordan?"

Your heart starts pounding in your chest. What happens if her brothers come up and see you here? There's ten of them. They'd beat your sorry ass up and down Franklin Avenue, and it'll be even worse now that you've got a stiffy.

Worse yet, what could she be thinking of this?

You turn and fix your eyes on her once more, and, with a lump forming in your throat, you muster…

 _Linka?_

She stretches with a second yawn, rubs her tired eyes, and then looks to you with transparent incredulousness.

"Jordan… What are you doing here? What time is it?" she asks as she glances over at the Ace Savvy clock on her desk.

It's almost enough to make you cry, and almost enough to make your boner flaccid. Too bad it's only _almost._

Surely she's going to be upset. You're only wearing boxers, after all. You're not going to be able to conceal and carry the heat you're packing. She's gonna see the thing bulging out of your pants, and the best you can hope for is that she'll be delirious enough to actually believe that you just really had to pee, and wandered to the wrong end of the hall.

 _I can explain_ you say before she can beat you to it, and you instantly regret it.

 _I'm so screwed…_

She just wears the same look of uncertainty, until she finally notices your randy erection. She gasps as she covers her mouth.

By now you're sweating profusely, wishing you could just jump out of her window and into the backyard swimming pool where you can die somewhat peacefully.

Linka clears her throat before speaking.

"Uhm… Wow… Were you… You weren't-?" she stammers.

You quickly start babbling about how this is all a misunderstanding, how it isn't as bad as it seems. You _swear._

And amazingly, surprisingly, _miraculously…_

She smiles.

Then she giggles into her hand.

"Wow Bun Bun," she says as she turns to her fluffy companion. "He's big."

You gulp. Did she just what you think she said?!

She giggles again, and looks to you with an almost serene look in her eyes.

"Come here," she quietly says to you with a little wave.

You dumbly stand there, she laughs again.

"Come here, I said. I'm not mad," she insists with a sultry little bite of her lip with her chipped tooth.

To even your own disbelief, you take a little step forward, feeling the bedroom carpet touch your soles.

"Closer!" she almost teasingly instructs.

She lets out a little moan as she readjusts herself on the bed, and you creep a little further, until you're hovering over the side of it beside her.

"So, were you just watching me sleep? That's kind of weird," she bluntly states, albeit with a grin on her face.

You have the weirdest boner right now.

She blushes though as she curls herself into a little ball, resting her head on her arms over her knees.

"I have to be honest… I've done the same to you."

 _?!_

She chuckles again as she watches your face become even more stupefied than it already was.

"Heh heh… Uhm… I've actually always had a crush on you… And… actually… Maybe I was sort of dreaming about you?"

The thought crystalizes like an icy blast. She dreamt of you after all. She's watched you sleep in the same way. She _likes_ you.

The constricting anxiety inside of you begins to blend with a strange new warmth as you think of how she smiled at you all those times throughout the evening, and how she's batted her eyes at you all of these years. It all makes perfect sense now. There really was always something there.

You do your best to put your feelings into words, and she luckily meets you with the same compassion she's known so well for.

"I've always wanted this, Jordan. I've always wanted to be closer to you," she confesses as she carefully reaches out to your boxers.

 _Gulp._

She eases her hand onto your twitching cock, and lets out a sharp breath from her nose.

"Wow… I mean… Just…"

She's overwhelmed by the urge to yawn, and fails to finish her sentence as she pulls away to stretch.

"Oh, poo… I guess I'm still pretty tired," she says as she itches a little spot on her belly.

She lies back down on the bed by her precious Bun Bun, and lets out a little whimper as she slides her hand between her legs.

She starts rubbing her fingers against her cotton covered clit, softly purring as she does.

She looks to you with her baby blue eyes, weakly yet vehemently beckoning to you with them.

"I think I'd like to just rest little longer. But maybe you can come… _cuddle_ with me…" she suggests.

"And yes. I mean _that_ cuddle."

Wow.

She wants to _cuddle._

This is the type of thing that happens in cheap pornos and the bad smut stories your loser friends talk about, but you could care less. It's Linka Loud, the girl you've been crushing on for years, and she's telling you to fluff her Garfield while she pets her pussy.

It really shouldn't be perfect. But somehow, it is.

Because as you look to her beautiful, weary face… she becomes irresistible.

(Not to mention your dick is painfully hard, and the little bastard always finds a way to take charge over your silly little head and heart.)

 _What do you think, Bun Bun?_ you ask the toy rabbit with only your eyes.

She looks… different now than before you heard Linka utter your name. Where there was an ostracizing aura to her plastic eyes before, it's now almost as if she welcomes you now.

You imagine the little chika cartoonishly smiling and winking at you. _Go for it!_ she'd say with her bright eyes and fluffy cotton tail.

 _Wow… Thanks again, Bun Bun! That's all the incentive I need to actually go through with this!_

So, with what you imagine to be a blessing from Linka's bestest friend, you reach further into the metaphorical rabbit hole, taking your place beside your new paramour.

Your weight dips down on the mattress, and Linka whimpers again as she faces you. And yes… she still caresses herself.

"I'm just gonna close my eyes. You do whatever you want to me. I can be your little dakimakura," she jokes with red cheeks.

You gently ghost your fingers against her forearm, and turn your attention back to Bun Bun. You imagine her winking at you, and you give her a little thumbs up.

That's when you find your dainty little fingers gravitating towards the hem of Linka's fingertips are just mere inches away from her top, so close to being able to do whatever you please with it…

With your mouth watering and your tongue all but falling out of your mouth, you decide to carefully lean in and lift up just the faintest hint of the loose fitting orange shirt.

And there they are: her delicate little breasts. Her nipples are nice and swollen, creating the capstones to her all around splendid chest. They'd be perfect for pinching, kissing~

Chills shiver up your feet to your britches. It feels so wrong, but it feels so right.

 _Stop looking at me like that,_ you think as Bun Bun watches, almost perversely.

You glide your hand over her heaving chest. The cloth of her shirt feels warm on the back of your hand, but not as warm as the heat of her body so close to your palm.

You take a deep breath, and place your fingers down to her nipple.

She lets out a small mewl, and a little smile comes to her face.

 _Perfect…_

You gently rub your fingers around the peak and areola, and you imagine how it must be sending the same rush through her body that it did for you when she touched your private.

She was already so in tune with her body as she lied dormant before your disturbance. You're simply helping her achieve that nirvana again, and if it just so happens to make you feel good too; excellent.

You transition over to her other nipple, and you begin to stimulate it as well, finishing off with a little flick to it. The way her breath sharply skips shows she liked it, and you smirk.

With care and sensitivity, you remove your hand from her shirt, and you use it to cup her chin. You coerce her into facing you, and she opens her tired eyes to meet yours once more.

You plant a comfortable kiss on her lips, showing her that you'll be gentle, showing her she can rest easy knowing she's in good, capable hands.

You take it a step even further as you break away from her, because you pull her frisky hand away from her pelvis. She meets the act with a look of desperation, but you simply smile to her before making a shushing gesture.

 _My turn._

You creep your hand down to her cotton panties, and begin rubbing on the damp fabric protecting her womanhood. This is the very thing her mind wandered to when her eyes were closed, you know in your heart. You only gently rub against her with just the tips of your fingers, treating your beloved Linka with the respect she deserves.

And Bun Bun watches all the while. If Linka wanted to, she could turn her away and shield her from these lewd images. You could too. Easily.

If you wanted to, that is.

But, there's a sense of fulfilment in letting her watch. She loves Linka, you love Linka, Linka loves both of you… There's no reason you can't be friends.

 _Glad we're on the same page,_ you think before returning your focus to your sweet Linka Loud. She's returned to sealing her eyes, but not her legs. She leaves them wide open for you to continue massaging her muff. She continues her sexy mewling while you do, and you watch as she grips on to her bedsheets and curls her toes from the pleasure.

And your dick just gets harder by the second. You'll have to do something about it soon.

You decide to give her little pussy a moment's rest, safely knowing that you'll be giving it your full attention before too long. Until then, you have a little honey-do list to check off.

First, the door. As kinky as that sort of thing is, the last thing you need is for one of her little brothers to come up and start asking questions, or one of her older brothers to come up and start kicking your ass, or for Lynn Sr. to come up and introduce you to his .22.

So, you shut that shit. An open window will be well enough to regulate temperatures. They will be getting _hot_ after all.

Next, your raging hard-on. If you don't get this out of your cheap Walt Mart undies, it's gonna keep rubbing against them, and you're gonna mess around and cum too fast. Linka will be too tired to give a shit, but Bun Bun will remember.

With that in mind, you simply flick the flap of your boxers, making room for the Krakken to release. He's a hungry little monster, too.

Now you have some work to do. Linka's perfect where she is. Nice and supine. Great for all sorts of sinful things~

You don't want to disturb her too much though. She does need her beauty sleep.

Think, think, think… What's the best way to go about this?

Light bulb! You know how to get each other off without actually fucking her!

They always call Linka the girl with the plan, but you're quite happy with your new objective. It's going to be a heck of a lot of fun for you, sleeping beauty, and her fluffy little bunny.

And Bun Bun~

You very slowly make your way onto the end of the mattress, setting your knees forward so that you can crawl into her thighs' embrace.

You do a little double take, looking around for a fluffy pillow or something to make her tushy nice and comfy for the loving your about to give her. You find one that's been tossed to the side, one that stands out amongst the others for how… _tacky_ it is.

Yeah, it'll make for a perfect butt pillow. But probably not much else.

Ever so considerately, you rest your hand under her soft bottom, and raise her up just enough to cushion the somehow ridiculous pillow under her. _Whoever heard of wanting to smother a pillow? I guess it's really making an ass of itself._

Linka winces with a little annoyance, but her face becomes encroached with contentment as she realizes that will be the last of inconveniences for the time being.

You take a deep breath, and then make yourself comfortable between her thighs. You're rock hard, she's dripping wet; this is just nature. Everyone's a pervert.

She lets out another little moan as she just barely opens her eyelids to look upon you. She doesn't say anything, she just amusingly sighs to herself as she anticipates your next move.

You don't say anything either. The two of you are at an understanding.

With that in mind, you prod your tip against her panties. You only allow a moment's contact before pulling yourself back, not wanting to get too carried away so soon.

You clench your fist and bite your lip. Now you can commit. You _have_ to commit. Because there's only so much a young man can do to control these urges with such a fine looking young woman lying before her, ready and eager for him.

You dip the tip a little deeper into her cunt, feeling her moisture against your bare skin through her panties. She takes a deep breath upon contact, then moves her hands up to her top. She fixes it to where her breasts are exposed by the holes of her sleeves, and clenches the middle so they'll stay that way.

You rub the head of your cock against her cotton panties, knowing full well that you're leaving sticky pre cum on them. It feels marvelous, especially while seeing her the way she is now.

You know she's sleepy, and you really didn't want to bother her. But it's pretty hard to feel guilty about that when she looks like she's having so much fun.

"Mmm… I guess you're just gonna tease me…" she mutters, sealing her eyes again as she relaxes everything but the hand clenching her shirt together.

You, on the other hand, focus on grinding the tip of your cock against her pussy, and then the shaft. Without penetration, or even skin to skin contact, you can feel that familiar brewing in your gut, that same feeling you get after touching yourself for a while.

Maybe even while thinking of Linka~

It's crazy. Twenty minutes ago, you were bored and restless staring up at a fucking ceiling like it was a wall in Plato's cave. Now you're practically having sex with your favorite girl while she shows off her tits for you, watching her two front teeth scrape against her bottom lip all sexy like. _Damn…_

You just happen to haphazardly turn your neck to work out a little kink…

And there she is. You remember. Little Bun Bun watches you rub your nasty wittle wanker against her sweet wittle Winka…

And… maybe it's the headrush you get from doing this, or the chiaroscuro the room…

But, again, _really,_ she looks like she's having fun watching.

 _Damn… You's a freak, Bun Bun!_

It just turns you on even more knowing you're not just pleasing Linka, but her bestest friend, as well.

And you _know_ you're pleasing Linka, because your Lincoln log has all but turned her underwear into the result of a wet T Shirt Contest. You see her quivering thighs, her spasming arms, her rapidly rising chest with its hardened nipples…

"Oh… Oh fuck, Jordan… I- It feels too good."

Before you can even respond…

"Don't stop… Keep rubbing it… Son of a- fuck- fuck-"

She lets go of her shirt, and frantically throws her hands out to grab onto something… _anything…_

Of course, she ends up grabbing a hold of sweet little Bun Bun, and pulls her in tight so she can bite down hard on her.

" _Mmmmmmmmm!"_ her muffled scream cries out as you sense her feminine juices spurting out just beneath your cock.

That's the ticket. She's cumming, so it's only fair that you get you let your systems blow too. You keep grinding against her, until your penis begins pumping its sperm all over her. It gets on her tummy, it gets on her shirt, it gets on the sheets, her _breasts…_

Some of it even lands on her cheeks, and even on the stuffed bunny she bites down on like a horse's bit.

She lets Bun Bun fall from her jaws, and fights to catch her breath while beads of sweat fall down her face. As the two of you are convalescing, she wipes the aforementioned sweat from her forehead, and looks to the mess you've made of her. She wipes some of your semen from her belly, then her jawline, and curiously looks to it before sniffing it.

"Eww! You came on me!" she complains with a sickly expression. "And Bun Bun!" she adds while holding up her toy for you to see.

You nervously grin and shrug.

 _In all fairness. You told me to "come here?"_

She narrows her eyes at you, but just smiles and shakes her head as she flicks the cum from her fingers. "Hand me a tissue off of my desk, would you, love?" she asks.

Tee hee… She called you _love…_

You do as she asked, and she playfully whistles at you as your cheeky ass returns with the coveted tissue.

"Woo hoo! Look at that booty!" she teases.

You just smile with reddened face cheeks as you hand over the Clean-X, and she uses it to try and wipe what cum she can off her favorite Bunny.

She looks so cute with her messy white hair all over her shoulders and forehead, and the moonlight gleaming off of her magnificently speckled freckles. It's adorable the way she sticks her tongue out while she tries to scrub the warm, sticky love off Bun Bun, and even more adorable the way she just suddenly stops and looks to the distance like a perturbed gazelle in the wilderness.

She licks the side of her lip, like maybe there's something left there from Lynn Sr's kick ass cooking. The face she makes next sure makes it seem that way.

"Oh wow… That- that's what _cum_ tastes like?"

…

You watch with amazement as she finds some more drops of Jupiter on her person, and wipes them up to give them a taste. She breaks from her cum eating daze to notice you noticing her, and smiles the most winsomely awkward smile.

And… it's enough to make you hard again.

She notices _this_ now, and gawks at your stuff like a hungry hyena.

"Well, well… It looks like I'm not the only one who's catching their second wind," Linka quips as she bites down on the tip of her finger.

She sits up now, and proceeds to wrap her hands around the hemline of her teeny top. She takes it off in real time, but it might as well be in slow motion. She flings it to the side with a haughty look on her face as she exposes her bare chest for you, and does a sexy little shake just to tease you.

You begin to take a step forward so you can pounce on her like a hyena yourself, but she raises up a single finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," she snootily tells you. "You just wait a minute."

Sad face.

She gets on her knees, and slides her thumbs down her hips and into her panties. She hooks the sides of them with those pretty thumbs, and slowly edges them down her thighs, revealing a sexy patch of meticulously trimmed white pubic hair.

She deviously grins at the way you're hypnotized by her, almost like she's charmed a snake. But she doesn't stop there. She edges them down further to reveal her sweet, necterful flower, which literally glistens with how wet it is.

She glides her thumb around the rim of her panites while using her other hand to give the sweet spot a playful rub, then repositions herself on her ass to complete undressing.

She removes her panties from around her ankles, and twirls them around her bony finger before accidentally dropping them on the floor. God, she's so cute when she tries to act cool. Especially when she nervously smiles and blushes about fumbling afterwards.

That's when you know it's your cue. So, slowly and steadily, you kneel on her mattress once more, and crawl over to her naked body. You can feel her hitching breaths on your face as you inch towards her face, and purse your lips before brushing them against Linka's.

As you passionately kiss her, she wraps her arms around you, trusting you to stay this close to her for a while. You maneuver yourself into lengths' reach of her vagina, and place your hands around her sylphlike hips.

You look deep into her blue eyes.

"Jordan," she begins. "I just… I just want you to know… I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I'm not- I'm not like other girls, you know?"

You know that. And you firmly believe it. You're sure to tell her you understand, and she leans in to start kissing you again.

She stops only to look down to your throbbing cock, and you ask her if she's okay. She nods. "Put it in. I want it."

You use your hand to guide the tip onto her naked lips, and she trembles at the touch. "Fuck, that's good," she cusses.

"Looks like it's gonna be a tight fit," she teases.

She's cute when she's awkward. She's _sexy_ when she's like this.

Finally, you press your hips forward, pushing yourself inside of her. The walls of her vagina are indeed tight and warm around your penis, but so naturally lubricated that you slide in and out with the greatest of ease.

And she feels _good._ Like a virgin.

With every thrust, you can feel her squeezing you tighter, ardently wrapping her legs around you now as well as she digs her fingernails into your back. You kiss her lips, you kiss her face, you kiss her neck.

You can feel her freshly trimmed pussy hair brushing against your fupa, and it sends a chill up your spine. It maddeningly drives you to wrap your hand around her lithe breasts, and you use your other arm to support her back as you fuck her harder and harder.

You feel her juices spritzing against your thighs. Her moans become louder, the muscles on her face uncontrollably twinge as she rains pleasure. You kiss her collar as she straddles your jock, letting it just almost escape her cunt before riding back down it at the very last second. If she keeps this up~

"I wanna taste it. I wanna taste my cum on your dick, Jordan," she tells you.

And you'll be damned if you're gonna be telling her no. Especially not with Bun Bun around. You're a gentleman.

With that, she slowly rises up, savoring the feeling that comes with your fuck slipping out of her warm slit. Both of your privates are beat red and swollen from helping each other reach their respective apex. You wonder if she _really_ wants to taste her juices, or if she's just become too sensitive to take any more.

Either way, you don't care. She lays herself down on her tummy, and wraps her hand around your dick. "Mmm…" she says as she bites her lip once more. "I've never had a dick this close to my face before. I hope it tastes as good as your cum."

She moves in closer, and purses her lips around the tip. She teases them against the skin of the head for a moment before backing away, just for a moment, and then sliding the shaft into her mouth.

A sharp breath exhales from her nose, but she composes herself before rolling your cock against her tongue. For her first time, she's definitely not bad. Sure as heck beats the way your hand feels, anyway.

She proves you right as she really gets into a groove, bobbing her head back and forth while stroking its base with her hand, relying on the suction of her mouth to please your tip. She gets confident enough to look into your eyes as she keeps blowing, and even lets her hands fall to the bed below as she pushes herself further and further against you. Her gag reflex prevents her from going any further, but it doesn't matter. She's doing more than enough to incite your ecstasy just sucking on it, and looking as good as she does while doing it.

She has to spit it out to catch her breath, but it's probably for the best. You can't last much longer. She looks too good, she feels too fine.

"I think I taste pretty good," she says with a little laugh as she pants.

 _I think this will taste better,_ you riposte as you place your firm grip around your cock.

She widens her eyes as it registers what you're telling her, and she braces herself with an almost anxious breath escaping her lips.

She watches you stroke your cock so close to her face, and, perhaps hesitantly, takes it upon herself to finish for you.

"Let me do it. It feels better," she softly says.

Again, you're not going to argue. Especially when you're this close to busting a nut, and you just know it's going to be a winner of an orgasm.

You allow her hand to take precedence over your own, and she spits on your member before getting into the spirit of jacking it off.

She keeps stroking, and you feel your endorphins spiraling. This is so much better than staring at a fucking ceiling trying to fall asleep.

You look into her baby blues, and she smiles at you. If there's one thing she enjoys more than you making her feel good, it's apparently returning the favor.

As she positions herself for the incoming gift you're about to bestow upon her freckled face, she preens her hair back. While doing so, she bumps her elbow against her bestest friend, Bun Bun. She eyes the doll with an intentful gaze for a moment, before another wicked smile creeps on her face.

"What's that, Bun Bun? You wanna taste Jordan's cum, too?"

 _?! ?! ?!_

"Well, since you _are_ my favorite bunny in the whole wide world… I guess we can share. He did already get some on you, after all," she alluringly says.

Her actions could dumb you down enough to stop beating your meat, but luckily she keeps one hand on the stick while reaching over to pull her shotgun rider in close.

"They" look up to you with their respectively black and blue eyes, and Linka widens her mouth to stick her tongue out. From her now gaping, smiling hole, to her sweet blue eyes, to her long white hair…

You're in love.

And what better way to show a girl you love her than by blasting a big sticky nut all over her and her toy bunny's faces?

You can't hold it back anymore. Your balls are riding up into your gut, and it takes everything you have to look down on this beautiful girl because you really want to let your eyes roll to the back of your head.

You finally ejaculate, spraying strands of your white sperm all over Linka and Bun Bun. It gets on their foreheads, their noses, their cheeks, and even a little on their eyes. Most importantly, some of it falls onto Linka's precious pink tongue. She lets out a little laugh as she joyfully accepts the facial, simply waiting for you to finish before she can begin cleaning herself up the fun way.

She unhands your dick, and you almost immediately grab hold of it again to thoroughly flick and squeeze what few remaining drops of cum remain. It's tough to firm your resolve when there's nothing left to hold back, so you just rest on your knees as the sweat drenches from your pores, the breaths heavily leave your lungs, and your big dipper shrivels back up into a little dipper.

Meanwhile, Linka Loud sits herself up to your level, and takes a hardy breath of her own before taking care of her business. She starts by wiping up what's on her eyelashes and she blinks a few times to make sure she can see.

She notices you practically dying on her, and giggles into her hand. "I'd ask how it was for you… But I think have my answer."

Disregarding the way you succumb to post-sex fatigue by falling on your back, she gets to work cleaning herself up. She recovers every ounce of sperm she can gather on her body, and starts licking it off of her nimble fingers. She moans and smiles all the while, and even takes some time to smell some of it before sucking it up and swallowing it.

"It kind of tastes like… Zombie Bran?" she speculates.

You simply throw up a thumbs-up, your last act before proceeding to fall asleep right there.

Linak just rolls her eyes, and happily goes back feasting on cum. It's not long before every spoonful of jizz has been wiped clean from her body, but…

"Oh, Bun Bun. I think you got as much as I did," she tells her furry friend before picking her up and eyeing all the white goo on her.

"Well, what are best friends for?" she says with a shrug before proceeding to kiss, lick, and suck on her cum drenched friend.

"I love you Bun Bun," Linka says as she hugs her tightly. She then turns to you, and affectionately pats on your leg as you slumber. "And I love you too, Jordan."

* * *

You wake up to feel the sun bleeding through the blinds of the window shining down on your face. You feel warm, you feel at ease…

You feel like someone is watching you.

 _Why, it must be my darling Linka!_ you giddly think as images of the night before flood your mind's eye.

You sits up and stretch with a smile on your face, and you suddenly feel something tickle the tip of your nose.

 _Maybe it's Bun Bun's foot? Tee hee…_

You open your eyes to find Lynn Sr. pointing his .22 right in your face. His normally chipper demeanor is entirely absent. No, he looks very much displeased to find you naked in his daughter's bed.

You gulp, and nervously scratch the back of your neck before trying to say something reasonable about how you ended up here.

He doesn't buy it though, as made evident by the way he cocks his shotgun.

Another gulp.

"What's sad about this Jordan is… I liked you. I liked you a lot," he says with an unforgiving tone.

Then, to your left, you feel Linka rising up from her comforters, and she stretches and yawns before meeting you, then her father, with deadpan expressions.

…

"Note to self… Eating boy cum gives you fucked up nightmares."

And with that, she lies back down to go back to sleep, leaving you to deal with her daddy's gun in your face.

Before you can even say anything else…

"Get out," he sternly says, and you waste no time in running your ass into the hallway. All of your boys are standing at their doorways, laughing and pointing their fingers as you sprint down the stairs and out of the house.

"Must've been a _cold_ night! Get it, fellas?" Lane jokes, earning laughter from everyone else.

Loni laughs too, but… "I don't get it?" he says with a smile as he wipes a tear from his eye.

The others just facepalm.

Lynn Sr. lowers his gun, and sullenly approaches his sleeping daughter. "Oh honey… I can't believe this happened…" he sorrowfully voices.

He notices Bun Bun, and picks her up. "I remember giving this to you when you were just a little girl," he says with a sniffle.

Before he can start crying though, he catches whiff of something… Something… familiar…

"Zombie Bran?"

* * *

 **Thanks as always for reading dudes and dudettes.**

 **I made a lot of obvious references to music I like here, but I'm most proud of the icy blast thing. I can honestly say I'm one in a million.**

 **Also, I guess since I've recommended fanart the last two chapters, I should just make it a thing now. Today's is very much NSFW. Check out "Loud House Yuri Commission" by CabronPR. Incest warning, fam.**

 **Every stupid description like the wet T Shirt thing and calling Anon's pee pee a Lincoln log was part of my feeble attempt to one-up the author of "Bound By Secrets'" swimming pool line. It took everything I had not to steal that.**

 **So, Anon was genderbent Girl Jordan here. Which- would technically be Boy Jordan, but not the same as Boy Jordan from regular Royal Woods. Man, AUs get confusing.**

 **(Go read Luna is Strange when you're done fapping to this, fuckers).**

 **Anyway… I'll admit I'd like some feedback about that. Do you guys prefer an ambiguous Anon? Or someone with a name that you can sort of live vicariously through?**

 **I'm not sure who will be next, but it will probably be Luna. Some of my fellow perverts gave me some ideas for how to set up Anon fucking her brains out, so I think that's what will happen. Unless I die. Then pray Abby or the robot picks up my slack. Even if they suck compared to me.**

 **Finally. every chapter will probably end with a stupid joke. Because I'm just fucked up like that. Hope you all don't cringe too hard. (I could've made Lynn** _ **taste**_ **Bun Bun;D)**

 **Until next time, true believers.**


	4. Goth Tricks (Lucy)

**DISCLAIMER: The following contains sexual content involving consenting adults.**

 **Tags are in the end notes if you don't mind spoilers.**

 **I hadn't planned on doing a Lucy chapter, but I got bullied into it like everything else I end up doing. My friends are somewhere between the best and worst kinds of people.**

 **Also, sorry for taking so long to get back on this. I've been busy n shit with other stuff. I have a life when I'm not jerkin' it to TLH Lewds. (At least I always age them up. Unlike some perverts. BAHAHAHA!)**

 **Without further ado, let's get to it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween night.

You're sitting alone in your house playing around on your computer, waiting for a movie you and your loser internet friends are streaming on Pisscorp to buffer.

You could have went trick o' treating with your family, but fuck that. The kids whine after half an hour of the crap, and the grown ups are either all just as grouchy, or stop every five seconds to say hi to people they know on the street. You know, the same people they trash talk to you when you could give two shits anyway, but then turn around and like their SwiftyPic selfies?

Man… You need to get laid. Work off all this built-up frustration.

…

Your movie still won't load, so you decide to go check what's on TV for a bit. As you stand up, you hear the buzzing of your doorbell. It was getting a little late for trick o' treaters, but this looks to be the last one for the night- for you at least. You'll give the little dude or dudette some sugar to rot their teeth out with, wish them well going forward, and turn off your porch light to fap to some weird Halloween porn parodies before going to slumberland's pillow.

What a nice fuckin' pillow that is. Sure beats the one named after that Pokemon or whatever.

You get to your door, and open it to find…

Oh wow.

This was _not_ some creepy little eight year old. This was what appeared to _definitely_ be an eighteen year old young woman.

The age of consent girl is dressed up like a witch. Not the cringey Wizard of Oz kind, but the _slutty college party_ witch with fishnet leggings and the exposure of cleavage. Unf.

Her fishnet covered legs and her bare collar (and the decent bust beneath it) are really great, but the only serve to make you just a little chubby.

The bangs of her black hair shield her eyes, leaving them a mystery to your imagination. Somehow, that's what endears to you the most.

On a… _somewhat_ related note... she holds a clipboard in one hand, and a pumpkin pale in the other.

Aaaaaaaand there's a fucking real life actual bat on her shoulder. Just kind of chillin'.

"Good evening. My name is Lucy," she begins with a voice that sounds like it's supposed to have more pep than usual, yet still manages to remind you that you'll grow old and die one day.

 _That's a weird way to say "trick or treat,"_ you bluntly state with a confused expression.

"Sigh…" the girl voices. Like, she actually fucking says _sigh_ instead of just sighing. If it were anyone else, you'd probably punch them in the face and dick.

But there is something special about this girl. You don't know what it is, but she just has this imposing aura to her, one that sends shivers down your spine for reasons both exciting and frightening all the same.

She takes hold of the clipboard, "I'm going around town and trying to get signatures for a petition. I'm part of a group of Vampires of Melancholia fans that wish to see Maggie come back to the show. I only need one more signature for this to be a valid petition. If you could just sign it really quick, it would make my bleak existence just a little less painful," she explains.

Between the bat and her enchanting looks, the words are almost lost in translation. But the name Maggie rings through, and after a moment, you finally remember just who the hell that even is.

 _Didn't she only appear in one episode? You only want her to come back to ship her with that funny girl, don't you?_

Between that, and the sounds behind you that indicate your movie has finally finished buffering, you decide to send her on her way. It'd be different if you had any chance of getting laid, but yeah right.

As you're carefully closing the door, she forces her shoe in the crack, stopping it from going any further.

"Wait! Please!" she cries with her melancholy voice.

The sudden excitement becomes to much for her winged friend though. He flies off her shoulder and flutters around the doorway for a spell, and, being the _vigilant_ person you are…

You scream like a little bitch.

As you cower back, the bat flies into your house, hovering all over the place and eventually deciding to circle over you.

"Fangs! Control yourself!" the goth girl named Lucy tries to tell it, but it won't settle down.

You don't help with your bawling and kicking, but… Come on! Bats are disease ridden! You have every reason to be so belligerent (even when this woman is totally calm about the whole thing).

The bat finally lands… on your stomach. You gulp. What was going to happen now?

You watch in paralyzed fear as it scuttles its way down your belly and onto your lap.

"Fangs… No!" Lucy tries to tell it, but, he ignores her.

Instead, he decides to lower his head, sniff your pecker… then…

 _CHOMP_

"Gasp!" Lucy says as she covers her mouth.

You're nebulous for a moment until you feel the tears welling in your eyes, and then the pain from your wiener.

Yup, he bit your dick.

You _scream_ in pain, desperately grabbing on to the little guy in hopes that compressing it will help the pain subside.

"Oh no," Lucy says as she comes and kneels down beside you, showing some concern through her deadpan expression.

She looks the bat that flies around in a circle before cautiously coming to her face.

"Sigh… I know you like Benny more than Maggie. But was that really necessary?" she despondently asks him.

It meets her with an almost piteous expression, and she frowns.

"Go home, Fangs. No candy for you tonight," she scolds him.

The bat almost whimpers, and then squeals as he flies out of your house.

Good riddance. Little bastard.

Lucy continues looking towards him until she's certain he's gone, and then looks to you. Her face is emotionless. Whatever miserable stuff this chick had going through her head, you didn't wanna know.

Damn. You should have just said yes to the petition and sent her on her way. Maggie wasn't so bad. Or at least, not bad enough to get your dick fanged by a bat. You'll need a tetanus shot for sure, now.

You wince and whine in pain, and the gothic girl dressed like a witch carefully extends her hand.

You look to her with panic in your eyes, and she looks back with an almost calming, serene tone to her face. Or, what you can see of it, anyway.

"Relax, I've dealt with this kind of thing before," she insists.

You try to calm yourself and take breaths to control your breathing. Man up, dude!

You finally gain some composure, and the girl grows a bit flushed as she looks down to your crotch.

What the fuck was she doing?

She looks to your face again. "Mister… I'm not trying to be weird-"

You really want to make a smartass comment about the irony of her statement, but you bite your tongue. You've already endured enough pain tonight.

"I'm not trying to be weird, but I'm going to have a look at your- uhm… _underworld,_ if you don't mind."

If there's a god, he sure works in mysterious ways.

As nice as it is that this attractive young female wants to check out your junk, you're really not in the mood to show it to her. Between the fact that it's probably swollen (for the _wrong_ reasons) and bloody, and you just not feeling your most desirable right now in your sweatpants and hoodie covered in tater chip crumbs; you'd rather just go to the QuickCare ten minutes away and call it a night.

You try and insinuate to Lucy that you just want to take care of this yourself, but she takes you by your wrist, and looks to you with those… uh… bangs.

Even though they conceal her eyes, you can see the sorrow resonating from her frowning face.

"Mister… Please. I'm not one to beg, but I really need you to sign this petition. All the other houses have turned me down."

 _What the fuck, Lady? Your weird pet bat bit my babymaker, and all you can think about is your stupid petition for a show that probably won't last after season four?_

"Sigh… I'm- I'm sorry about Fangs," she begins with sorrow in her voice.

But then, her lips curve into a faint little smile.

"But he's a good judge of character. He doesn't bite just anybody," she adds, the sorrow having been exchanged with something… wicked.

She slowly inches her fingers towards your waistband, and you feel her black fingernails faintly scrape against your pelvic mound as she creeps them inside your pants.

Before you can protest, she starts again.

"I think we can work something out here. You can sign my petition, and… well… I can treat your wound…"

A chill runs down your spine. There was something really strange about this girl, you know that for sure now. But even with your wound and anxiety discomforting you in such a way, there's still this pleasant feeling you get imagining what this girl's eyes must look like behind those raven curtains.

A devil's breath down rains down your neck, you feel it, and you like it. You're being cast under this enchantress' spell.

She still smiles the same dastardly smile. "I'll take that as a yes," she says.

She pulls your waistband down, freeing your swollen cock from your pants. As expected, it looks really bad. The tip is all purple, the shaft is bloody and covered in puss, it's just gross, really.

You whimper upon seeing your money maker in such a form, but Lucy just smiles about it.

And they say _emo_ girls are weird.

But to even more of your surprise, she raises her hands, and begins wiggling her fingers.

Crazily enough, a strange green energy conjures between them, almost like magic.

"Trick or treat, if you could. Clean this cock up nice and good," she recites, and then she fires the energy at your penis.

A numbing sensation traverses through your veins, almost like a shot a novacaine. But this was no drug, this was another substance to get high on.

You shake your head and look to your dick. Gone are the nasty body fluids and wounding teeth marks. Your prince is as good as new.

Which, really freaks you out. Yeah, it's a good thing this super hot goth girl decided to fix up your mix up, but she used _magic_ to do it. Like, actual magic.

That's like some real witch shit, and you ain't got time for that.

But you're paralyzed. If you make any sudden moves, she could turn you into a toad, or give you smallpox, or… Oh god… She could make you always feel like you just got a fresh haircut, and need to shower, but the feeling won't ever go away even after you shower, because she's a fuckin' witch!

What is even weirder than that though, is that you still find yourself _very_ interested in her breasts.

And your healthy penis reacts accordingly.

Lucy notices your jack o' or lantern lighting up, and smirks.

"See? I'm not so bad. There are perks to being a goth like myself," she claims.

Like before, she eases her hands to your lap, and then starts creeping her sexy black fingernails along your skin and to your crotch.

Sure, you're afraid of what could happen. She could be a vampire and try to bite it off or something. But you're also in a trance watching her creep her way towards your cock, inching her hands up to take hold of it, then her face close enough that you can feel her warm breaths against you.

She smiles again, accentuating her black lipstick as her pale palm takes hold of your dick.

She gently caresses, just barely squeezing it like a plaything. What started off as another average movie night was slowly becoming a daydream before Christmas.

You imagine that behind those black veil bangs, her eyes are shrewdly glued to your manhood, titillating her… as she called it, _underworld._

"Mmm… The homeowners have been nice enough to share some of their treats with me tonight, but this… this puts a smile on my face," she sinisterly confesses, giving your cock a tighter squeeze now.

Fuck. You'd be signing her petition tonight. And probably anything else she wants you to do.

Almost lazily, she tugs and pumps your girth a few times, almost as a test run. A thoughtful "Hmmm…" escapes her black lips.

"You have a nice... _member,_ mister… But, if I'm being honest…"

Well, that was nice and subtle of her.

"I've fucked bats. This just won't do."

Did, did she just say-?

"No you idiot," she corrects. "I meant baseball bats. My sister likes sports."

She raises her free hand up, and begins discharging more of her magic energy from her fingertips.

"Hallow's eve, the night is scarred… Now dear spirits, make this cock twice as hard!"

A rush of violent surges convulse through your body, making every part of your body shake and shiver.

Especially your penis, which actually grows twice as long, and twice as hard.

Having a bat bite down on your nether regions hurt. It hurt a lot. This… was different. It was a new kind of aching, a different type of desperation.

Now you just had the animal urge to fuck, like something out of a horror movie starving for blood.

You're hungry for something else though. This exquisite looking goth girl with ravenette hair, black lipstick, and mouth watering breasts just begging to be released from her corset.

The worst part is how she still holds on to your dick, grinding just the tip of her thumb against the shaft before deciding to tease your frenulum with her index finger.

She keeps doing this, and as she does, she turns her head to face you.

Ever so faintly, you can see the white of her left eye creeping through her hair. Her grey iris meets your own gaze, glaring deep inside of you.

She smirks, laughing just smallest, most arrogant laugh.

"I hope you like vampires, mister. Because I feel like sucking you dry," she says.

 _Gulp._

With that, she draws her mouth to your cock, and sneaks her tongue out of her mouth. With the tip of it, she licks your frenulum, making your erection twitch the hardest it has all evening. Damn, here's to hoping you last longer than your last wet dream...

Her smile wanes, but her contagious sexual energy doesn't. She preens a strand of hair behind her ear, then gets to work making good on her claim about sucking.

She starts by slivering her tongue around your sensitive foreskin, sending more of those shivers through your body, eliciting more goosebumps than RL Stine. After teasing you like this for a bit, she purses her lips, and slowly wraps them around the tip of your dick.

Like a piece of Halloween candy, she leaves herself there for a savoring few seconds, just sucking on it before freeing it from her hole.

 _POP_ her lips sound as they smack together.

You can hear her breaths hitching as she does her best to collect them, and watch her supple bosom rise and fall with the draining seconds.

Not long after, she lowers her head back down, putting your sex back inside of her mouth. This time, she allows herself to swallow all of it, reaching halfway down the shaft before spitting it back out.

She laughs another little laugh as she sniffles.

"I'm making a mess of your cock," she teases, looking to your member.

You look at the now massive thing (you hoped this spell would be permanent), and see her black lipstick has stained it. Fuck, that's hot. You wouldn't mind if it makes a mess of everything else, actually.

Really, she looked good enough to kiss, and if you were signing her petition… Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so much to just go ahead and do it.

As she's about to get back down on your rod, you take hold of her wrist to get her attention. Slowly, she looks into your eyes.

You can see the love restrained, but, in this moment, you can know she feels the same.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you brush her hair away from her eyes. Like the most delicate dandere, she says nothing, freezing as you unmask those grey eyes of hers. Like the rest of her concealed body, you are more than confident in acknowledging their beauty.

Gone is the fear now. Now there's just the intimacy, and you feel it shared equally amongst your head, your heart, and your throbbing, aching cock.

The one still in her grasp.

You place your hand to her cheek, she wraps both her mitts around your cock. You both meet in the middle as she clashes her perfect lips against yours, all while she churns your fuck like a good girl.

She's first to slide her tongue into your mouth, and you gladly reciprocate the gesture. Why fight such an amazing feeling? Why resist something that can make every part of you feel so alive?

So you don't. You just enjoy her kiss, and the touch of her hands pulling and yanking on your baseball bat.

She breaks away now, quickly allowing herself to return her mouth to your other orifice of pleasure.

Hastily, almost like she's been fasted from a meal, she sucks on your meaty cock, breathing through her nose as she devours you. The bumps of her tongue feel great against the bottom, the roof of her mouth occasionally brushes against your head. It's warm, it's slobbery, and it's even better when she decides to free her hands from it.

While using only her mouth to let you fuck her face, you use your hands to wraps them around her silky black, freshly scented hair, holding on for dear life like she may actually drain your life force. Meanwhile, one of her hands make way to your balls, cupping them and rolling them around as you feel her saliva trailing down to them like dewdrops of sour candy.

As the tip of your cock breaches her throat, you look down to her, and watch as she ventures her hand down to her chest. She frees one of her delicious melons from her corset, exposing the pale, porcelain breast for you. Fuck, she has some really nice tits.

She spits you back out before releasing the other one, making herself more comfortable as she collects her breath.

"Sigh…" she lets out again. It's sexy this time, though.

She wraps her hands around her own breasts, caressing the puffy pink nipples, giving them a little squeeze before letting them bounce back down.

She then strides her fingers through her hair, stretching herself, allowing her fruitful puppies to be free for your eyes and your eyes alone. Their image will lay to rest in your mind for a lifetime to come.

After allowing herself to become more comfortable, she looks to you with those magical eyes of hers again. "Are you having fun?" she stoically asks.

You simply nod in affirmation.

"Excellent," she responds. "Just don't forget, I still have a petition for you to sign."

 _Yeah yeah… Petition petition, whatever. Anything for more of that mouth swallowing my cock._

You don't actually tell her that, because she could easily crush your balls in her grasp, but whatever. There's more fun to be had, and the little- _the big guy,_ can keep going a while longer.

She smears her black lipstick all over your rock hard dick some more, and even your nuts as she sucks on the sack. She kisses your taint, your thighs, your mound… You'll need two showers to clean all of this up.

All the while, you stare at her magnificent mammaries. A girl like her has no right to bear such bodacious breasts, but by the grace of god, or maybe dark magic, she had them. And they're yours to enjoy.

She touches herself too. While one hand shifts your gears, the other starts her up. She rubs her dainty fingers against what you imagine to be a girlcum drenched cunnie, breaking just the tip of her middle finger into her slit. A nice "fuck you" to her very own fuck.

And she moans. She's definitely had practice with it too. Her sirenesque song purrs from her cords as she strums her black cat, all just scarcely muffled by the mouthing of your red, pulsing pecker.

It feels sensational, sure. But you're so enamored with those breasts of hers. They must be soft, and warm, and nice for fucking~

You decide it's your turn to take charge.

You take her by her hair, to coerce her off your jock. She reluctantly spits you out, a sliver of drool falling from her lip to her clavicle.

If that isn't a sign you need to be doing this, nothing is.

You kiss her again, passionate sucking her lips as she continues rubbing her hands on you. WIth your hand, you grope her breast, feeling its glory in the palm of your hand. It's everything you had hoped for and more.

Then you kiss her neck as you wrap an arm around her, inviting your free hand you cop a feel of her other breast. It's a magnet of your desire, and you feel no shame in it. You play with it in your hand the same way she plays with your big dick, until you decide to take it a step even further and bring your face to her nipple.

You suck on her just like she sucked on you, almost as if your trying to milk her. Her faces scrunches up all confounded like as a whimper escapes her flushed cheeks. She may have shown dominance before with her use of spooky magic and talk of vampires, but now the playing field is all but even. You can pleasure her just as much as she's pleasuring you, and you know this from the mewls and shlicks of her two pairs of lips.

Like the pervert she is, she removes her finger from her private, and ghosts it into your mouth, offering just a taste of her tangy nectar. God, it tastes wonderful.

Her momentary release of your cock brings it the overwhelming sense of neglect. It almost hurts not to be tugged and yanked, but it feels all too good all the same.

You feel your cock so close to her heat, with just a few motions, you could be inside of her.

She licks her lips, and looks down to you, her bangs once again shielding her spellbinding gaze.

"How long can you keep this up?" she asks, almost wistfully.

You smirk. You're hardly finished having fun with her.

You let her know this by resting your hand atop her head, and carefully motioning her back down to your crotch. She rousingly smiles, and takes your dick in her hand once more.

"You like things that last. Good. I like that," she flirts.

 _I like that you like that, bitch._

Finally, after she decides to chickenhead her goth self on your Vampire of Melancockia for a spell longer, she spits you out, and positions her bosom before you. She carefully places you between her tits, and begins maneuvering them up and down on it.

Her pillowy mounds cushioning you feel amazing. Maybe it's because you're reaching your apex, but they feel perfect smothering your pole in between them. Sliding inside like her other tight holes~

She puckers her lips, and eases her tongue out. A little suck of the tip, all while licking and titfucking. _Mesmerizing…_

You can feel yourself getting ready to release all of your ectoplasmic goo all over her ghostly white skin. Maybe she'll like it, maybe she won't. That could be bad, considering her displays of magical prowess.

But you don't care. You should, but you don't. It feels too good not to restrain.

Your testes are practically being sucked into your gut, and it's like a pull has got you gravitating to the pretty goth girl's face.

With her hands squeezing her breasts tightly around your cock, you fuck her, and fuck her, and fuck her, until finally…

Her eyes widen as your spunk explodes into her mouth. She draws back, carelessly releasing her hands from her breasts. Your cock splashes all over the place.

Semen splatters her face, her hair, and those impeccable breasts of hers. Strands dangle from the tip of her nose, her lips, and even one of her nipples.

And Jesus H Christ… It felt phenomenal. She won't have to kill you. You can just roll over and die…

…

You _sort of_ convalesce to look to your lover. Like the protagonist of an anime, you nervously grit your teeth and jump out of your seat. You really made a mess of her.

In all fairness, she did make your wiener like, two sizes bigger. Proportions and mathematics and shit…

She cringes as she holds her hands out, and blows a strand of hair- a cummy strand, away from her nose.

 _Tee Hee?_

"Sigh," she sighs. But she doesn't get excited. Rather, she seems to find some content with this.

"I knew this would happen. I've read a few Griselda/Edwin stories on the internet," she explains.

"I believe I'm supposed to drink it all up now. I want to feast on your life force, so a part of you will always be a part of me."

The girl isn't playing. She starts wiping the cum off of her face with her fingers, and licking and sucking them like lollies. Every last drop goes from her face to her mouth. _She's a good goth cum whore._

But there's plenty more plastered on her torso and breasts. She wipes some of its slimy trails off too, but gives up halfway through. She finds it easier just to start sucking and licking it off of her breasts and nipples. They're big enough that she can do so very easily, after all.

And just like that, all of the nasty white jizz is eradicated like she was trick o' treating as Liberty Prime, gone to the wind and sky.

This kind of thing would really mess with your head, if all the blood wasn't still rushing to your enormous schlong.

While a little flaccid from ejaculating everywhere, the monster still lives, twitching and pining for more pokey.

This makes Lucy smile.

"I see your erection hasn't died. I have to admit, I'm a girl with an affinity for the undead," she says to you.

She grabs her tit with one hand, rubbing her index finger over the nipple. The other hand goes down to her crotch, and she tickles her bat out of hell.

Her cheeks redden as she brushes her fingertips against her clit, stimulating it to secrete sweet, succulent girl cum. She forcefully stops to rush her panties off of her person, maneuvering the damn things off her stocking covered legs and onto the floor, exposing her vagina for you.

It's recently been shaved, and better yet, you can see her glistening juices just dripping from her pale pink lips. You can smell its pheromones from where you st- _stand?_

Yes, you're standing. Like Frankenstein's monster, you've been brought back to life by the sight of her lovely labia.

You trudge over to her, your fat hard cock protruding like a lance in her direction.

And she keeps jilling off like there's no November 1st.

"Oh god, mister. I know I've begged you to sign my petition, but, I really want you to fuck me now. I want you to help me cum like I helped you. I want us to share our pleasures into the night, to howl to the moon like two star crossed lovers, to find our place on this ethereal plane through the bond of coitus."

Like a madman, you give her a ravaging look. She may as well have talked to the moon, because you feel like a werewolf now, ready to mount and copulate this bitch like you'll die if you don't.

She bites her lip as a little spritz of cum casually escapes her pussy. "Come fuck me."

As if she has to say it twice…

You hurriedly undress, removing the rest of your clothes so that you're barenaked before her. The moments are a blur between now and the time you come to her. All you really know is your dick in desperate for fornication, and, from the way Lucy keeps touching herself, moaning, and making her faces...

She wants this just as much.

You kneel down on the floor, and bring yourself to her. The moonlight through your window shines down on her flawless white skin, accentuating her statuesque figure. The curves of her bosom, her slender waist, her long, luscious legs with their tight spandex stockings. And at the end of those stockings are her bare feet, complemented with beautiful black toenail polish.

But, as great as they are, they're not the two orifices you find yourself staring at; one pink, and one… well…

Black.

 _They'll be white when I'm done with them. They'll heal fast._

In a matter of seconds, your hovering over her, pushing your pelvis between her delectable legs. Her sweet shy face is restfully eager, her breasts are as elegant as they could be with the way her body lies before you. And it's enough to burn you the way she shudders her fingers over them ever so barely, the black fingernails reflecting moonlight off of them.

And here it is, your long and meaty blade ready to pierce her vulnerable pussy. Gosh, it looks so small and tight. Will you even be able to fit?

It's a good thing she's so wet, at least.

The moment you hadn't even realized your life was leading up to comes. You guide your dick to it's walls, and coax the tip along her lips, just teasing the two of you.

She sharply gasps at the touch, and bites her finger to keep from being any louder.

That's the signal you needed. Playtime is officially over kiddies. Here's the checkpoint.

You prod yourself inside of her moist cunt, breaking into its walls, feeling them constrict your girth, squeezing out your precum.

Her face scrunches up again, this time mewling with pleasure. Where she was immaculate upon entering our home, she's now a sweaty, cummy mess. Her hair, her makeup…

Blotches of red blemish her skin from the rough fucking you've already given her face and breasts. But now with your cock raging inside of her, her bouncing tits and nubile thighs are practically glowing infrared.

You feel her wrapping her legs around you, her semi-cold feet contrasting with your hot back. It feels nice, really nice. But not as nice as being able to crash into her cervix with your achy, shaky dick.

At this rate, you'll be more than willing to pump her womb with your white, hot cum. You could caulk her up like she's a vacuum. Fuck the consequences.

And yet, just beneath the juicy slit you tear into, there's another hot hole you could big your bugger into. It'd be so easy, with a little lubrication~

Serendipitously, her snatch begins contracting, pushing you out of her. You try and fuck your way back in, but it just won't let you. Instead, you settle for rubbing your docker all over her wet pussy lips, brushing against the clit back and forth.

A whimper turns into a moan, and that moan turns into a high pitched wail.

" _Ahhhhhhhh!"_

 _Shlick, shlick, shlick_

Like a fountain, her pussy squirts against your grinding cock, making a mess of your carpet, _her carpet._ It cascades both of her thighs, and coats your creamy cock.

Christ, is it… is it enough to do what you want to do? Maybe. Maybe you can burrow into her warren with just her natural secretions…

You stick yourself back inside of her cunt, and fuck it just a little more. It's still nice and hot, nice and tight. But where's the shame in admitting her other hole could be even better?

Fuck it. It's Halloween. Michael Myers could come stab you to death before tonight's over, might as well live it up.

You caution yourself out of her pussy-

"Hey! I didn't say stop!" Lucy hollers.

But you don't listen. You just decide to stick your finger in your mouth to get it nice and wet, then go to shove it right inside her anus.

She grimaces from the sudden sensation of a her ass being penetrated. "Yeee!"

But it fits nicely in. It's a tight squeeze _(fuck yeah it is),_ but you're able to glide your finger back and forth a little inside of her black hole sun.

God, you're not even doing anything with your cock right now, but it's aching so much it's almost like you're still fucking.

And Lucy's face still winces, her arms still shake, and her cunny still drips sweet candy girlcum.

She likes your finger fucking her butt~

You smile a sinister smile at her. _Huh? Huh?_

She rolls her eyes. "Groan… I guess you can fuck my ass…"

Awesome…

You remove your finger from her anus, and start jerking off your cock. Damn, here's to hoping you don't just cram it inside and then bust everywhere. The first load didn't take too much life out of you, but another would easily finish you for the night.

 _If she wasn't so goddamn hot!_

Lucy takes another deep breath, and practically meditates as she readies herself what is to come.

"Shake and shiver, feel good. Lube my asshole for his wood," she recites, and the strange mythical energy manifests once again, this time vapor trailing into her butt.

She grimaces all anime like again, but sighs of relief as the vapor exits her new fuck hole.

"Sigh… Okay. Let's do this," she says with a content little smile.

You smile too. Best- Halloween- _Ever._

With the understanding established, you don't even hold back. You just jam your dick into her ass like a peg in a cornhole, and it slides in even smoother than it did her pussy.

Magic is so cool.

It gets in nice and smooth, yes. But that doesn't change what you had already guessed from watching so many porn videos, (and reading that one author's Paint The House White fic).

Her booty, is _tight._

Her mouth was like a mitten, her cunt was like a glove. Her ass is like trying to stick your hand inside a balloon and then guffawing like an idiot when it actually fits in there.

And mother _fucker_ does it fit in there!

You push and pull yourself out of the slippery black hole, your eyes all but bugging out of your skull as you indeed guffaw like an idiot. You've done nothing to deserve this absolute pleasure, and yet, here you are, fucking this sweet, goth girl asshole.

...

 _Do you like that, Lucy?_

"Yeah…"

 _You like it?_

"Fuck yeah!"

 _You want me to keep fucking that ass?_

"Fuck it hard, daddy! Fuck my ass harder!"

 _You're goddamn right._

…

You get harder, and faster, and deeper into her anus. Your balls clap against her asscheeks and your mound slaps against wet slit, a slit that still juices all over the fucking place.

Her tongue pants from her mouth like a bitch in heat, the same way it did when you came all over her face and tits. She wants more of your life force, you just know it from seeing the whites of her enchanting eyes shrouded by her ravenette hair.

What better place to give it to her than in her ass? It'll be your treat to her on this Halloween. A nice gooey suppository to cream her center~

It- It's happening. Just like before when you were being smothered by her pillowy breasts, your cock has reached its fever pitch. It's time to cum.

So you do. You do as you keep pounding her tart asshole, pumping her full of your sperm just like you would if her anus was her womb. She moans with pleasure all the while, just as you can't help but do.

The orgasm is clearly shared, because her puss spritzes its love nectar all over your stomach as you do.

For the tricks you've endured tonight, the bestest of treats far outweigh them…

…

…

With your balls having drained inside of her tight butt, you enter a sort of haze. All you know is you came a bucket load inside of her, and… damn… you probably wasted a lot of data allowance on a movie that was streaming in the background this whole time.

But what does that matter when you got to live out your fantasy of sodomizing a hot eighteen year old goth girl for the price of signing a fucking-

Oh, right.

You recover from your orgasmic daze to see Lucy just a few feet away, still weakly rubbing her fingers against her swollen clit. And just a few feet away from her is a clipboard that she entered your home with.

Man, this probably wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that bat biting your cock. You should probably go get checked after this, for uh, a few things.

But best not to dwell on that. Instead, you muster the strength to stand on your feet-

 _Hello, my name is human!_

...and walk over to the clipboard. It has a pen on the thing conveniently, so awesome. It doesn't stop you from wondering what kind of magical place she could have summoned one from if that wasn't the case…

You should probably get her phone number, too.

Regardless, you sign her petition to get Maggie of all people back for Season 4, and then trot over to her with adrenaline alone. You'd definitely sleep good tonight.

You hover the document over her to catch her attention, then carefully drop it to her side. _Here ya go._

She softly smiles as she reveals her left eye to look to you. She covers it back up as she uses the hand to pick up the clipboard, then hugs it to her bodacious chest.

That has to feel good against her boobies~

She smiles at you again. "Thank you so much for this, mister. You don't know how much it means to me."

She blushes, and so do you. Maybe you could get her stick around until next Halloween?

But then, she wickedly grins.

"Now, for making me go through all of this trouble… I think we should make something crystal clear…"

Uh oh.

She magically levitates off the ground with that spooky green energy, and looks to you with an almost evil expression that would make the god of mischief himself green with envy.

Heh, green. Geddit?

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse… Let's fuck his asshole even worse!"

The fuck she just say?!

Four green tentacles of ectoplasm appear from her back, and they trip you back by your heels and onto your back.

 _Wait, I thought maybe I could add you on SwiftyPic?!_

 _OOF!_

The tentacles grab you by your ankles, and then, the other two start fucking your butthole deep up to your prostate.

"TRICK O' TREAT, BITCH!" Lucy yells before breaking into her monotone evil laughter.

The tentacles fuck your butt until it makes you cum all over her again, and this is pretty much how the next forty five minutes are spent until she gets bored and eats all of your candy and drinks all of your Dr. Pepper.

But hey, she _does_ leave your her phone number.

And a vitality potion to heal your butt.

Happy Halloween!

The End.

* * *

 **Thanks as always, fuckers.**

 **I tried to make this one shorter on purpose. Or at least focus on more detailed lemons and less so on the boring set ups that kill me to write.**

 **So, confession, I know I promised more of these, but I honestly don't know if I'll get to the sisters I haven't done. These are pretty hard to write compared to third person narrative lemons. I'm sure I'll write more dirty stuff, but this may be the last MNS chapter. Maybe.**

 **Sorry if that clinically depresses anyone, but at least I'm being honest.**

 **I do have a super awesome and nasty gangbang thing planned though, so you can look forward to that, and then the sweet embrace of death. Thank god.**

 **Okay, see ya!**

 **...**

 **TAGS: Anal, Creampie, Facial, Titfucking, Halloween spoopy sex**


End file.
